Reason Behind
by HanSeoRin1
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 UPDATED] Luhan tau jika Sehun adalah seorang psikopat akut. Dirinya mengerti itu jauh lebih baik dari Sehun sendiri yang bahkan mengidapnya. Sehun tidak mencintai Luhan, ah begitulah katanya. Namun dengan siksaan terus-menerus darinya, apa yang membuat Sehun tetap bertahan pada Luhan? HUNHAN! Slight litbit crack pair. YAOI, PSYCHO, BDSM, NC-17-21! Sum changed.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Reason Behind (Chapter 1)

Main Pairing : HunHan

Support Pairing : KaiLu

Casts : -Pairing diatas, dan mungkin cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya chapter-

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated : M

Author/Writer : Han Seo Rin

Desclaimer :

All casts are belong to YME and their family.

Copyright :

Plot is only mine!

WARNING! (Tolong baca dan pahami)

YAOI! OOC, BDSM, PSYCHO, LIME, -little- BLOODY, M RATED!

Tak bermanfaat, karena pada dasarnya hanya untuk entertaining.

Please no BASH!

AND DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR!

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terduduk di kursi taman belakang rumahnya. Tatapannya begitu kosong. Melihat lurus kedepan tanpa memperdulikan beberapa anjing yang dari tadi berlalu lalang dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?"

Seseorang menyadarkannya. Ia melangkah dan turut duduk disebelahnya.

"Tak ada Kai" Luhan tersenyum tipis. Ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Kai yang selalu peduli terhadapnya.

"Apa kau tak sehat?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Aku sehat" jawab Luhan singkat membuat Kai menjadi khawatir.

"Kau sudah 4 hari ini memakai jaket. Bahkan dirumah. Ada apa?"

"Aku baik baik saja Kai.. Tolong jangan tanya apa apa dulu" Luhan menautkan alisnya kesal.

"Baiklah.. Bisa kau buka jaket mu sebentar?" Tanya Kai berkesan menyuruh.

"Untuk apa?" Luhan bertanya pelan, padahal hatinya sungguh panas di interogasi seperti itu.

"Kau bilang kau tak sakit. Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku Lu?" Maaf saja, Kai tak bodoh sama sekali.

Luhan menghela nafas, "Maafkan aku Kai. Akhir akhir ini aku suka merasa kedinginan. Maaf tak mengatakannya, aku tak mau kau khawatir.." Luhan menunduk. Betapa bersalah dirinya telah berbohong kepada Kai. Harus berbohong!

Bagaimana tidak?! Seluruh badannya telah tertandai oleh kissmark berwarna ungu yang untungnya telah samar samar.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah pacar psikopat Luhan bernama Oh Sehoon itu.

Huh! Psikopat.

Luhan tau itu dan menerimanya sepenuh hati.

Drrt drrt

"Tak apa Lu, lain kali jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.." Kai terdiam setelah mengucapkannya. Ia dengan jelas melihat Luhan yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan handphonenya. Rasa sakit dihatinya perlahan muncul, dan Kai yakin Luhan tak menyimak ucapannya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar sesaat sebelum ia merubahnya menjadi senyum pilu yang terlihat teramat sakit. Pesan itu membuatnya kembali mengingat segala sesuatunya.

_Nae Sehun_

_Baby, bisa kau datang kerumahku sekarang? Atau kau ingin aku menjemputmu? Aku rindu *bbuing bbuing*_

Luhan tersenyum miris.

_Kau rindu dengan ku, atau tubuh ku, Sehun?_ - Luhan

Karena terakhir kali Sehun mengiriminya pesan yang hampir sama seperti itu, yang ada seluruh badan Luhan terasa nyeri akibat nafsu liar Sehun. Bahkan yang sudah terbiasa pula, selalu ada bekas luka yang ditinggalkan Sehun setelah 'aktivitasnya'.

"Siapa Lu?" Tanya Kai membuyarkan senyum pedihnya.

Luhan justru tersenyum manis saat menatap wajah Kai, "Sehun.. Bolehkah?" Tanya Luhan. Kai tentu sudah mengerti apa maksud Luhan.

Ada rasa tak rela, namun ia bisa berbuat apa?

"Tentu boleh. Berhati hati lah. Jangan pulang terlalu malam, aku akan pulang saat kau sudah pulang juga. Jika sampai tengah malam kau belum pulang, aku akan mendatangi rumah nya segera" ujar Kai panjang lebar membuat Luhan tersenyum.

Luhan sungguh merasa beruntung memilik sahabat seperti dia. Sahabat yang terkadang selalu menjadi 'ibu' baginya.

"Terimakasih Kai!" Luhan segera berlari meninggalkan Kai yang tengah menatap kepergiannya sambil tersenyum perih.

_Sampai kau menyiksanya lagi, akan ku hancurkan hidupmu!_ - Kai

Luhan telah sampai diterasnya, namun seketika membeku saat melihat seseorang yang akan dikunjunginya sedang berdiri tegak di samping mobil lamborghini silver. Mobil milik pacarnya, Sehun.

Ia tersenyum manis dan langsung dibalas oleh senyuman tak kalah manis dari Luhan.

Ternyata, Sehun telah menjemputnya terlebih dahulu. Dan tanpa rasa curiga, Luhan langsung ikut dengannya setelah sebelumnya Sehun mencuri lumatan kecil dari bibir manis Luhan.

.

.

Luhan melangkah ke kasur Sehun dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Entah mengapa akhir akhir ini tubuhnya selalu merasa lelah.

Sehun tersenyum dan Luhan ikut tersenyum manis. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Sehun segera menindih tubuh Luhan.

"Aku mau hari ini Lu.." Sehun segera melahap bibir Luhan kasar. Luhan bahkan tak diberi kesempatan untuk menjawab.

Sehun terus melumatnya. Dan tak perlu waktu lama bibir Luhan telah berhasil membuat junior Sehun menegang. Sehun mengulum bibir atas dan bawah nya bergantian.

"Sehunh, jangan hari ini.. Mmh" perkataan Luhan membuat Sehun menghentikan serangannya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Tanya nya.

"Tak ada, tapi aku masih lelah.." Luhan menatap sayu Sehun.

Namun melihat sedikit aliran saliva di sela ujung bibir Luhan membuat Sehun bernafsu, "kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang bekerja," Sehun segera melumat bibir Luhan lagi dan menariknya untuk bangun. Kakinya melangkah membawa Luhan ke sebuah ruangan khusus tanpa melepas lumatan panasnya.

_Tempat ini!_ - Luhan

"Se-hun mm!" Luhan kembali berteriak namun teredam saat ia begitu sadar dimana dirinya dan Sehun berada.

Di sebuah ruangan cukup luas. Ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh banyak berbagai macam benda berbau 'Psycho' milik Sehun. Dan Luhan tak mau harus meninggalkan bekas apapun ditubuhnya yang baru saja normal dan bersih setelah sebelumnya ia mendapat luka di bagian lehernya oleh gigitan keras dan ganas Sehun.

Sehun memang sepertinya tak pernah puas dengan hanya melakukan seks dengan Luhan. Ia selalu memberi 'tanda'.

Luhan sedikit berontak, namun Sehun tak kehilangan akal. Ia menelusupkan tangan kiri nya kedalam kaos longgar Luhan dan mengusap perut mulus nya. Semua jari jarinya tak mau diam dan terus mencari nipple Luhan yang ia yakin telah mencuat dengan keras itu.

Sehun mencubitnya dan Luhan sedikit menggelinjang, "eungh Sehunh.."

Disaat yang bersamaan, Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga menyandar di dinding. Dan entah asalnya dari mana, kaki dan tangan Luhan telah terantai sempurna. Ini keahlian Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa tugas nya selesai segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan dan menatap hasilnya.

"Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Tolong jangan bermain dengan rantai ini. Kita bisa melakukannya di ranjang!"

Sehun mengeluarkan smirknya, "tapi hari ini aku yang bekerja Lu. Kau akan puas" Sehun langsung meraup bibir Luhan lagi dan melumatnya. Kini tangan tak puasnya segera meremas junior Luhan.

"Eunghh Sehun.." Lenguh Luhan terikut alurnya, namun tak berapa lama Luhan berontak. Jika ia terus mengikuti jalan Sehun, bisa bisa tubuhnya hancur.

Tapi Sehun yang cekatan segera menjambak rambut Luhan sambil terus melumat dan meremas junior Luhan.

"Arghh!" Luhan berteriak karena kuatnya Sehun menarik rambutnya, namun Sehun justru menyeringai. Sehun turun ke leher Luhan dan menghisapnya kuat bersamaan dengan semakin lihai nya tangan Sehun meremas junior Luhan dari luar celananya.

"Sehun lepaskan! Aku tak mau bercinta hari ini!"

"Aku tak mau jika harus seperti ini!" Sambung Luhan, Sehun hanya terus melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa mengurangi kuatnya jambakan di rambut Luhan yang kini terlihat acak-acakkan.

"Kau selalu memperlakukanku dengan kasar! Arghh!" Sambungnya lagi saat Sehun menggigit leher kirinya membuat junior Luhan semakin 'on'.

"Jangan berhenti berteriak Lu, atau aku akan terus menyiksamu"

_Bodoh! Lalu aku akan berteriak seperti orang gila?_ - pikir Luhan konyol yang sebenarnya termasuk pikiran logis.

Luhan tak berteriak karena Sehun menghentikan acara menjambaknya.

Dan sama seperti dugaannya, Sehun kembali menjambak rambut Luhan dengan kasar, bahkan kini beberapa rambut Luhan mulai rontok di tangan Sehun.

"Sehun tolong hentikan— argh!"

Sehun menggigit liar bibir bawah Luhan, lidahnya menjilat jilat untuk menggoda Luhan. Tangannya merogoh saku jeansnya dan mengambil sebuah pisau lipat kecil.

Tanpa salah atau rasa kasihan, ia menyayat bibir bawah Luhan.

SRETT

Luhan hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, ia tak dapat bergerak. Tangan dan kakinya telah Sehun rantai. Dan..

Setetes darah jatuh kelantai.

"Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana manisnya bibirmu jika bercampur dengan darah ini Lu"

"Kau bersedia?" Sambungnya lagi dengan lembut.

Luhan menggeleng cepat. Bahkan darah di bibirnya semakin mengalir.

"Jangan Sehun, ini sangat perih" rintih Luhan. Darah semakin banyak, dan sekarang pun sudah mengotori rongga mulut Luhan.

"Ciumanku dapat menyembuhkan" ujar Sehun sebelum ia melumat bibir Luhan dengan ganas. Tangannya segera melempar pisau lipatnya sembarang arah.

Luhan mengatupkan mulutnya kuat kuat tak peduli dengan darah yang semakin banyak mengalir. Intinya ia tak boleh membiarkan Sehun melumat bibir nya yang tersayat itu dengan liar, akan sangat perih rasanya.

Namun Sehun terlalu liar baginya, hanya dengan meremas kedua pipi Luhan keras, Luhan dengan mudah melemaskan bibirnya. Dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan, Sehun segera menghisap seluruh darah yang mengotori bibir Luhan. Anyir bau dan rasanya, tapi itu tak membuat Sehun berhenti.

Air mata segera jatuh kelantai mengiringi lirihan Luhan yang tak ada henti hentinya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekeras mungkin untuk meluapkan rasa perih yang tengah melandanya. Terutama saat Sehun menyempatkan untuk menggigit pelan bibirnya yang 'tak mungkin sembuh secepat itu'.

"MMH SEHUN HENTIKAN! PE-RIHH!" Luhan berteriak dan beruntung Sehun melepas pagutannya. Luhan kembali merasa beruntung saat merasakan tak ada pergerakan dari cairan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Mungkin ada benarnya jika ciuman Sehun dapat menyembuhkan.

Haha! Pikiran yang bodoh!

"Lu, maafkan aku. Maukah kau bermain denganku hari ini?" Tanya Sehun mengusap lembut pipi Luhan.

Luhan tetap terdiam, mana mungkin dirinya bercinta dengan Sehun disertai bibirnya yang terluka itu. Terkecuali jika Sehun tak menciumnya selama bercinta.

Tapi bukankah terasa tak lengkap?

"Lu..?" Sehun kembali menyadarkannya dengan ucapan lembutnya. Luhan melirik Sehun yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Bisakah?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aku tak bisa. Bibirku sangat perih, tangan dan kakiku telah kau batasi pergerakkannya" Luhan menjawabnya dingin.

"Aku akan melepaskannya. Tapi kalau bibirmu.. Kau tau itu hal yang penting Lu, jadi biarkan aku menciummu untuk terakhir kalinya saat bibirmu terluka. Setelah itu, aku akan menunggu sampai bibir ini sembuh" Sehun tersenyum sambil menyentuh lembut bibir Luhan.

Luhan tak tau harus menjawab apa, dengan Sehun yang sedang melucuti semua pakaiannya, ia hanya bisa pasrah. Biarkan kali ini ia mempercayai Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya juga dan segera melepas rantai Luhan.

Dengan tak sabaran, Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dan dibaringkannya ke lantai. Ia langsung mengocok junior Luhan dengan irama cepat, membuat nya menegang tak tanggung tanggung.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mengigit lembut bibir nya sendiri, "eungh.."

"Hh, kau menyukai ini hah? Mau yang lebih?"

"Sehunah, jangan menggodakuh emhh"

"Oh sure baby, biarkan mulutku bekerja kali ini" Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya dan langsung mengulum junior Luhan. Sehun menjilat ujung nya dan menggigit nya kecil.

Setelah puas menggoda Luhan karena racauan nya yang tak jelas, ia langsung mengulum juniornya dalam dan memaju mundurkan wajahnya seraya terus menghisap batang junior Luhan.

"Ouh Sehun lebih dalam ahh" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya saat dirasa dirinya hendak klimaks.

Sehun langsung menghisap kencang merasakan junior Luhan yang berkedut.

Syurr

"Aah.." Sperma Luhan memenuhi rongga mulut Sehun, dan Sehun beranjak ke arah Luhan dan mencium bibirnya. Mereka berbagi. Luhan tak peduli dengan bibir nya, ia justru berterimakasih karena Sehun telah memuaskan sang junior.

"Wanna more?" Tanya Sehun dan langsung ditanggapi anggukan lemah Luhan.

"Fuck me Sehunah" desah Luhan seksi membuat Sehun segera hard.

Sehun langsung memasukkan kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke manhole Luhan tanpa meminta persetujuan dulu dari nya, "mhhh"

Ia memaju mundurkan jari nya untuk memberi pemanasan, dan tak perlu waktu lama jari nya dengan mudah menemukan sweetspot Luhan, "ahh, Sehun there! Aah, jangan pakai itu, pakai punyamu" ujar Luhan membuat Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya dengan cepat dan..

JLEB

"Akhh.." Rintih Luhan langsung melengkungkan tubuhnya sesaat sebelum Sehun memanjakan hole Luhan dengan gerakan brutalnya yang langsung menusuk tepat di prostat Luhan.

Sehun mencium ganas bibir merah Luhan dan menghisapnya dengan tergesa gesa.

"Ahh Sehun lebih cepaat, akh.."

Ia beralih menjilat bagian dada Luhan seduktif, dan langsung menghisap liar nipple Luhan.

Sehun menggigit nya sedikit membuat Luhan menggelinjang.

.

.

.

.

.

Haaah~

Jika Sehun bukan berpredikat sebagai pacar tercintanya, akan Luhan sumpahi sampai mulutnya sendiri melebar karena luka sayat yang ia tinggalkan semalam.

Mengapa tidak? Luka ini begitu menyiksa Luhan. Menggerakkan bibir sedikit saja nyeri akan menyerang. Salah pegerakan justru yang ada bukan kesembuhan melainkan cairan merah yang mengucur lagi.

Bahkan untuk semalaman, Luhan tidak makan dan hanya minum air dengan sedotan. Beruntung Kai memiliki urusan tadi malam, sehingga ia tak harus melindungi Sehun dari bogeman mentah dari Kai.

Namun bagaimana hari ini?

Sehun kenapa tidak peduli sih?! Kenapa Sehun seperti tak memiliki hati?!

Ya, itu yang ada dipikiran Kai. Seseorang yang tahu semua cerita tentang ke'psikopat'an Sehun dan semua yang telah Luhan alami.

Luhan duduk dikursinya dan hanya melirik Kai. Kai yang sadar atas kedatangannya segera merubah posisi badannya menghadap Luhan.

Kai sedikit terkejut melihat bekas aneh di bibir bawah Luhan. Bahkan dirinya sedikit merinding saat membayangkan jika luka itu berada di bibirnya. Sudah ia duga sebelumnya.

"Lalu apa dengan hari ini?" Tanya Kai.

"Apanya?" Luhan bertanya sambil terus memainkan jari jarinya. Pertanyaan Kai yang seperti itu memang takkan ada yang bisa menjawab.

"Bibirmu. Kenapa terluka seperti itu?"

Luhan meraba bibirnya sendiri dan mengernyit saat merasakan perih akibat jari nya sendiri.

"Kecerobohanku seperti biasa" dusta Luhan.

"Kecerobohan apa lagi?"

Aiishh! Ingin rasanya Luhan meremas mulut sahabatnya, Kai, yang terlalu banyak bertanya itu.

"Kau akan menjauhiku jika aku katakan"

"Luhan, aku takkan pernah menjauhimu karena apapun. Katakan saja padaku.." ujar Kai lembut. Luhan menatap Kai.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu Kai? Katakan padaku apa yang ingin kau katakan saat ini" Luhan berkata seperti itu untuk mendengar pengakuan dari Kai. Luhan tau ia selalu perhatian dengannya karena Kai menyukai dirinya.

Ya sangat tau.. Tapi berpura pura tak tau sedikit tak ada salahnya kan?

Lagipula tidak puas rasanya jika Luhan tak mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Kai.

"Aku tak tahu. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau dengar?" Tanya Kai sok kebingungan.

"Aihhh Kai ah! Jujur sajaaaa— Aww!" Luhan memekik saat bibirnya kembali berdarah kecil karena teriakkannya sendiri. Kai yang melihatnya sontak menjadi cemas.

"Kau tak apa Lu? Kita bisa ke UKS, lebih baik di obati"

UKS?

Sehun suka membolos, dan tempat tujuan terakhirnya adalah UKS.

Jika ia melihatnya dengan Kai.. Oh Tuhan!

"Ti-tidak perlu Kai! Ini hanya masalah kecil" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya tak mau Kai untuk memaksanya dan Kai mengerti itu.

"Lalu.. Bisa kau jelaskan darimana kau dapat luka itu? Seperti sayatan? Betul bukan perkataanku, Lu?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya, "ya kau benar Kai. Aku sangat ceroboh, saat memakan steak dengan Sehun aku salah mengambil. Aku kira garpu, ternyata sebuah pisau. Bodoh lebih tepatnya"

"Lalu kenapa lukanya ada dibibirmu? Kenapa tidak di.. lidah?" Kai mulai curiga dengan alasan tak logis Luhan. Namun Luhan tak terbata, karena Luhan selalu menyiapkan alasan di antara 1001 alasan yang ia punya terlebih dahulu.

"Sehun tau itu, ia ingin menghentikan tanganku. Tapi karena terlalu tiba tiba, aku kaget dan beginilah jadinya. Sehun memang baik.." Jelas Luhan pelan.

Kenapa untuk mengarang cerita seperti ini sakit rasanya. Seperti Luhan tengah membuat dongeng tak bermutu.

Membayangkan Sehun akan berlaku peduli adalah sebuah hal yang begitu mustahil. Ya meskipun Sehun juga tak jarang bertingkah peduli, namun tidak saat waktu pyscho nya muncul. Bahkan ia seperti monster jika waktunya.

Semua itu mengasah kemampuan Luhan untuk mengarang cerita.

Kai hanya bisa mengangguk berakting seolah percaya. Bahkan yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya membuat Sehun menyesal atas perlakuan gila nya terhadap Luhan.

Dan hari ini begitu menjengkelkan bagi Luhan. Apa lagi yang tidak selain melihat Sehun dengan asyiknya bercengkrama bersama yeoja centil disana.

Itu sangat terpampang, toh Luhan sekarang sedang duduk bersama Kai di depan kelasnya.

Sehun memandang Luhan sesaat. Ada suatu rasa yang membuatnya sedih saat menatap Luhan. Luhan terbelalak saat melihat Sehun yang kini mengangguk ke yeoja tersebut dan berjalan kearahnya.

Sehun berlari, dan Luhan segera bangkit untuk masuk ke kelasnya. Namun..

GREB!

"Jangan pergi dari ku Lu"

"Heh, lepaskan dia" tambah Kai.

Sehun hanya melirik Kai, "apa urusanmu?" Sahut Sehun.

Luhan tetap tak mau memandang Sehun. Ia yang telah membuat hari ini menjadi hari yang menjengkelkan.

"Ayo" Sehun segera menarik Luhan. Namun Luhan menguatkan pijakkannya, "mau kemana?!" Bentak Luhan.

"Lu, kau bisa pegang janji ku kemarin" Luhan terdiam.

_'Aku akan melepaskannya. Tapi kalau bibirmu.. Kau tau itu hal yang penting Lu, jadi biarkan aku menciummu untuk terakhir kalinya saat bibirmu terluka. Setelah itu, aku akan menunggu sampai bibir ini sembuh'_

"Baiklah. Kai, aku pergi dulu" Luhan langsung Sehun tarik dan Kai hanya bisa terdiam. Ia bahkan tak tau 'janji' apa yang Sehun maksudkan.

"Apa ini masih sakit Lu? Aku sangat sedih melihatnya" Sehun menyentuh ujung bibir Luhan. Koyak rasa hati Sehun saat melihat luka yang belum mengering sempurna itu.

"Tak apa Sehun, hanya sedikit perih" Luhan memaksakan senyumnya takut lukanya mengeluarkan darah.

"Bolehkah aku?" Tanya Sehun lembut.

"Jangan Sehun, ini bahkan belum mengering" Luhan menolak, ia tau bahwa Sehun berniat untuk menciumnya.

"Jangan khawatir Lu" ujar Sehun sesaat sebelum ia menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir plum Luhan.

Tidak, tidak liar seperti biasanya. Sehun hanya mengecupnya dan sesekali menjilat bibir bawahnya tepat di luka tersebut membuat Luhan sedikit meringis. Sehun paham.

"Maafkan aku Lu. Aku takkan menyakitimu lagi. Maafkan aku.." Sehun kembali mengecup lembut bibir Luhan.

"Aku percaya padamu Sehun"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong yeoreobun! :3

Fanfic Rin kali ini berate M ya. Tolong yang belum cukup umur jangan membaca #telat banget bilangnya.

Ini Chapter pertama. Once again, tolong jangan nge-bash yah :'( Tapi komentar, kritik, dan saran untuk sifat boleh.

Maaf bukannya ngelanjutin ff Rin yang lainnya malah publish yang baru (jelas kepenuhan inspirasi). Just waiting for other fanfics nee? :)

a/n : Rin masih polos setelah semua ini! -_-

Terutama buat sahabat Rin yang suka banget BDSM beginian, maksa mulu, jadi Rin buatin.

Kalau gak suka sama status ff ini yang BDSM atau apalah itu, bisa tekan 'back' dan jangan pernah baca ff Rin yang satu ini (tapi jangan untuk lainnya ne?) *ikut bbuing bbuing bareng Sehun*

Mianhae kalau ceritanya rada gak jelas.

Kamsahamnida! *bow*

_Info : I'm in semi-hiatus, okay? :)_

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Reason Behind (Chapter 2)

Main Pairing : HunHan

Support Pairing : KaiLu

Casts : -Chanyeol, pairing diatas, dan mungkin cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya chapter-

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated : M

Author/Writer : Han Seo Rin

Desclaimer :

All casts are belong to YME and their family.

Copyright :

Plot is only mine!

WARNING! YAOI, OOC, BDSM, PSYCHO, LIME, -little- BLOODY, M RATED!

Please no BASH!

AND DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR!

.

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan perkenalkan namamu"

Seseorang bertubuh tinggi -sangat tinggi- dengan rambut ia angkat sempurna, ditambah manik mata hitam kelam misterius itu tak memberi senyuman sama sekali.

"Park Chanyeol imnida. Pindahan dari Jepang" ujarnya singkat. Tiada salam bungkuk darinya yang menjadi pemandangan rutin. Tidak hanya rutin, bahkan salam itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saat memperkenalkan diri bukan?

Ya perhatiannya sudah ditarik oleh seseorang disana.

Sejak awal memasuki ruangan itu, ia lebih tertarik kepada seseorang berkulit albino, berambut coklat tua dengan style rambut sama dengannya yang tengah menatap ke bawah. Dan dirinya tau pasti orang itu sedang memainkan handphonenya dalam diam.

"Aaaahh keure~ silahkan duduk di samping Oh Sehun" ucap Jung seonsaengnim mencairkan suasana yang canggung itu seraya mengulurkan telapak tangannya untuk mengarahkan Chanyeol dimana ia harus mendapat tempat duduk barunya.

Chanyeol langsung berjalan mendekati namja berkulit pucat tersebut tanpa berkata 'terimakasih' atau yang lainnya terlebih dahulu ke guru tersebut. Banyak murid yang memandang nya dingin sebab Chanyeol juga begitu dingin terhadap mereka.

"Sehun-ah...," Bisiknya sambil memegang pundak kanan Sehun lalu duduk dikursinya.

Sehun menautkan alisnya. Suara asing yang dengan tak sopan berani menyentuh dirinya membuatnya benar benar kesal.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik, "siapa?— Cha-Chanyeol?! Apa aku salah? Kau Chanyeol bukan?"

"Tch, kebiasaan. Tidak pernah berubah" jawab Chanyeol sedikit berdecis.

Sehun mendatarkan wajahnya, "sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Sejak kau dengan nyaman bermain handphone mu"

Sehun menarik sedikit bibir bagian kirinya, "ada yang lebih penting daripada mendengar perkenalan seorang anak bar—"

"OH SEHUN DAN PARK CHANYEOL! KALIAN BISA BERKENALAN DILAIN WAKTU!" Bentak gurunya, dan mereka hanya menatap guru itu datar.

Bentakan itu tak seberapa bagi mereka.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya seperti lain bagi Kai. Di jam pertama istirahat, Luhan langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Dan saat ia bertanya, Luhan hanya tersenyum dan berkata 'aku ingin menemui Sehun'.

Bingung rasanya menjadi Kai. Mengapa Luhan masih saja mau bersama Sehun yang jelas jelas adalah seorang psikopat gila. Bahkan tubuhnya sendiri menjadi korban atas sifat tak wajar Sehun.

**Other Side**

"Tidak hanya aku Sehun... Si pengagum bulat mu juga akan pindah kesini"

Dari sekian banyak celoteh Chanyeol, hanya ini yang berhasil membuat Sehun menoleh, "benarkah? Untuk apa ia kesini?" Tanya Sehun datar.

Si pengagum bulat?

Sehun tau siapa dia.

"Hey, meskipun begitu kita ini sahabat" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun mencoba membuat Sehun sadar. Begitu sombongnya Sehun berkata seperti itu pada sahabat nya dulu saat mereka bersama sekolah menengah pertama di Jepang.

"Terserahlah, aku bosan membicarakannya"

"Hh, baiklah.., Bagaimana hidupmu? Masih dikagumi banyak yeoja ha?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Sehun tak acuh dengan menatap jauh kedepan dan Chanyeol melirik ke sekeliling nya seakan mengerti maksud Sehun.

Sepertinya tak salah lagi bahwa Sehun masih banyak digemari. Banyak yeoja yang menunjuk Sehun kecil dari jauh. Adapula yang menatap Sehun tak henti hentinya. Dan yang berlebihan adalah banyak yeoja yang berteriak ke teman disebelahnya saat Sehun dan Chanyeol melewati mereka.

Oh betapa tenarnya Sehun ini. Tak tau kalau Sehun adalah seorang psikopat ya? Cih kasihan mereka. Pikir Chanyeol sesaat.

"Masih dengan sifatmu?" Sambung Chanyeol.

"Sifat apa?" Tanya Sehun singkat.

"Psikopat.."

"Aku tidak psikopat" tepis Sehun.

"Ya ya terserah mu Sehun.."

Seketika obrolan mereka cukup sampai disitu dan keduanya berhenti melangkah saat mendapati seorang namja yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

Cukup cantik dan manis sebagai namja, bagi Chanyeol.

Ey, benarkah ia namja?

"Sehunah, mau ikut makan siang bersama ku?" Tanyanya lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf Lu, aku harus menemani dia untuk hari ini. Maaf.." Jawab Sehun. Membalas senyum pun tidak.

"Dia? Nugu?" Luhan melirik namja disebelah Sehun. Kedua obsidian bertemu. Ya tuhan kali ini Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa namja di depan Sehun ini begitu menarik hatinya.

"Oh! Maaf! Aku tidak melihatmu" Luhan menunduk berkali kali.

"Ta-tak apa.."

"Lu, aku pergi dulu" Sehun menarik Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya tersenyum. Aah, dirinya tahu benar ini adalah 'saat' Sehun.

Tak lama lagi Sehun pasti akan meminta maaf padanya. Jadi tak apa..

"Lu siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mencuri pandangan ke belakang untuk melihat Luhan lagi yang kini sudah beranjak pergi juga.

"Luhan"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "aku rasa fans mu yang itu sangat cantik. Sound interesting!"

Sehun segera menatap Chanyeol, "heh dia pacarku!"

"APA?!" Chanyeol berteriak. Pacar macam apa barusan?!

Pacaran kah namanya jika Sehun begitu cuek?! Dan... Sehun berpacaran dengan namja?! Pikir Chanyeol sekilas.

"Ya pacar.. Ah, tapi aku hanya memanfaatkan tubuhnya saja" jawab Sehun enteng.

"WHAAATT?! Kau sudah gila hah?!" kini Chanyeol berteriak lebih kencang. Sehun tak peduli, "ja-jadi kau pernah.." Sambung Chanyeol tergagap.

"Ya, sudah sering. Selagi dia bodoh," jawab Sehun, ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Apa maksud mu dengan bodoh?"

"Jelas dia bodoh. Masa dia tak tau kalau aku hanya memanfaatkan nya? Cih"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "kau gila Sehun. Namja seperti dia kau permainkan?!"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Sedikit suka juga sih dengannya"

Oh damn! Hanya 'SUKA'?!

Dan itu pun hanya 'sedikit suka'?!

Sehun benar benar gila!

"Kau tak tau kalau itu akan menyakiti dirinya?" Tanya Chanyeol melemah.

"Entah. Aku tidak peduli. Memangnya kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya? Jangan bilang kau..."

"YAK! Jangan berpikir yang macam macam!"

"Hh, siapa tahu kau menyukainya.." Ujar Sehun.

"Tidak" _salah lagi_, batin Chanyeol.

_Kau memang tak pernah berubah Sehun. Sahabat ku.._ - Chanyeol

.

.

"Luhan? Kenapa cepat sekali? Sudah bertemu Sehun?"

Ia membalasnya hanya dengan mengangguk kecil, sungguh terlihat bagaikan anak yang menggemaskan, "sudah.. Tapi ia sedang bersama teman nya, jadi tak bisa menemaniku..."

Rasanya Kai ingin segera meludahi perkataan Luhan barusan. Bagaimana bisa seorang Oh Sehun memiliki teman? Memangnya siapa yang mau menjadi temannya?

Ya terkecuali dengan yeoja yang tak tau dengan sifat Sehun. Yeoja murahan yang selalu berusaha mencari perhatian Sehun agar berkencan dengannya, dan bahkan tidur dengannya pula. Begitu mengerikan.

Jika mereka sudah bisa disebut murahan, lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan, Kai?

"Bagaimana jika kita saja yang ke kantin?" Sambung Luhan tersenyum lebar.

Bagaimana Kai bisa menolak?!

Kai mengangguk.

Sesampainya di kantin, Luhan dan Kai segera memesan beberapa cemilan dengan dua mangkuk ramen -tak lupa juga dengan minuman-.

Penuh canda tawa, itu yang terjadi disana. Kai memang humoris. Dan Luhan suka itu.

Sedangkan Sehun? Mungkin terlintas dibenak Sehun untuk membuat Luhan tertawa saja sepertinya tidak.

.

.

"Kenapa harus UKS? Tak ada tempat lain?"

"Tidak ada, jika kau mau di lobby dan dihukum.. Silahkan. Tak ada yang melarang"

Chanyeol mendatarkan wajahnya. Ia heran betul dengan Sehun. Kenapa membolosnya harus di UKS? Tak nyaman.

Dan rasa tak nyaman sepertinya tidak hanya terjadi pada Chanyeol, namun begitu juga dengan Sehun. Tapi rasa ini berbeda, dimana Sehun merasa tak nyaman akan sesuatu. Bukan karena UKS ini.

Sehun merasa benar benar tak nyaman. Dadanya bergumul hebat, seperti ada yang menekannya kuat kuat.

"Chanyeol, apa yang sedang ku khawatirkan saat ini?" Tanya Sehun resah. Segera Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

Apa yang dibicarakan Sehun? Pertanyaan jenis apa itu? Bagaimana caranya Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Sehun?

"Haaaah, kau kira aku tau jawabannya?! Pikirkan sendiri!" Chanyeol menghela nafas nya kasar.

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir saat ini. Hanya rasanya tak enak" Sehun menyentuh dada nya dengan telapak tangan kanan. Detaknya semakin cepat. Semuanya tak normal. Terlebih otaknya yang saat ini sama sekali tak bisa memikirkan apa itu yang sedang dirinya khawatiri.

Sekarang Sehun sedikit meremas seragam nya tepat di dadanya. Mungkin sedikit mengalihi.

Namun tak beberapa lama, dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tak bisa bernafas normal. Rasanya seperti ditekan kuat kuat oleh benda berat.

"LUHAN!" Teriak Sehun setelah ia berhasil memikirkan wajah Luhan.

Hatinya seketika bersorak sorai. Akhirnya ia tau siapa yang telah membuat hatinya sesak.

"Kenapa dengan Luhan?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias, telinganya begitu peka untuk mendengar namanya. Itu mengapa Chanyeol segera merespon teriakan Sehun.

"Kau tunggu disini saja!" Sehun segera bangkit dari duduk nya dan berlari cepat.

"Kenapa dengan Luhan? Kenapa dengan Sehun?" Gumam Chanyeol.

.

.

Ciitt..

Ia terhenti diambang pintu. Ruangan itu kosong hanya menyisakan tas. Orang yang ia cari benar tak ada disana.

Sehun teringat, jika tadi Luhan mengajaknya untuk makan bersama di kantin. Dan dirinya menolak.

Itu berarti Luhan pergi sendirian ke kantin.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya hanya menatap tas Luhan, Sehun segera berjalan cepat menuju kantin. Harapannya adalah hadir nya Luhan di kantin dengan disambut hangat.

Jarak nya tidak terlalu jauh, tak butuh lima menit Sehun telah sampai dan mata nya menangkap sosok Luhan dari balik badannya sedang tertawa ria dengan seseorang yang...

..sok menjadi pahlawan kesiangan saat Luhan ia tinggal.

Sehun berjalan santai dan badannya kini berjarak sangat dekat dengan punggung Luhan.

Seketika Kai menghentikan tawanya saat melihat keberadaan Sehun, begitu pula dengan Luhan karena kebingungan melihat Kai yang berhenti tertawa. Ia hendak menengok namun..,

Pluk!

Gelap

"Eoh?! Siapa ini?!" Teriak Luhan. Matanya ditutup oleh kedua telapak tangan Sehun membuat Luhan juga ikut menangkup tangan yang menutupi penglihatannya untuk memaksa orang tersebut melepaskan.

Sehun menahan tawa kecil nya supaya Luhan benar benar tak tau.

Kai menarik nafas nya kasar. Gila betul pacar Luhan ini, selalu saja berhasil membuatnya cemburu.

"Iisshh! Kau siapa? Lepaskan..." Ucap Luhan manja sedikit kesal.

Sehun mengulum senyum tipisnya, dengan lembut ia membuka tangannya dan mencium tengkuk Luhan dari belakang.

Akhirnya Luhan dapat menengok dan...

Luhan tersenyum lebar, "sudah kuduga kau akan kesini Sehunah"

Sehun membalas senyumnya dan mulai duduk di kursi sebelah Luhan membuat Kai merasa benar benar cemburu.

"Ya, kau tau itu. Aku meminta maaf Lu," Ia mencium bibir Luhan sekilas.

"Kau tidak salah.. Aku tau temanmu tadi perlu dirimu" Luhan tersenyum. Kai hanya bisa melanjutkan untuk memakan ramennya. Tetap was was.

Siapa tahu tiba tiba Sehun langsung bertindak kasar pada Luhan. Karena Sehun adalah orang yang 'susah ditebak'.

Sehun ikut tersenyum. Matanya terhenti di bagian bibir Luhan, luka yang sudah mulai menghilang namun bukan itu bagian fokusnya.

Sehun melihat cream coklat di ujung bibir Luhan, "wae Sehun? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan.

Kai segera menghentikan untuk memasukkan mie kedalam mulutnya saat ia mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Apakah Sehun akan menyakiti Luhan kali ini?

"Kau anak kecil Lu..." Sehun menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Luhan, dan wajahnya kini sangat dekat.

Cup

Kai menahan nafasnya. Shit! Sudah cukup panas rasanya melihat bibir milik Luhan yang ia kagumi menempel dengan bibir tipis Sehun. Namun kini bibir tipis sialan itu mulai melumat bibir merah Luhan. Bahkan seperti tak puas, lidah Sehun sedikit terlihat sedang menjilat ujung bibir Luhan.

Pemandangan yang... Hell.

Luhan membalas gerakan bibir Sehun, dan tangan Sehun segera menyusuri tubuh Luhan.

"EKHEM!" Deheman Kai menginterupsi keduanya. Sehun menatap Kai tajam.

"Temanmu kah Lu?" Tanya Sehun sinis, "ne" jawab Luhan.

"Sudah selesai makan? Kita bisa ke UKS"

"UKS? Kau membolos lagi Sehun?" Tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Ya, pelajaran kali ini begitu membosankan"

"Ya aku sudah selesai makan, ta-tapi..."

"Ayolah Lu, disana sepi.. Tidak seperti disini" Kai segera mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia tau apa maksud Sehun itu.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, "baiklah.. Kai, akuu pergi du..." Ia menghentikan ucapannya karena melihat wajah Kai yang begitu mengintimidasinya.

"Kau yakin ikut membolos dengannya?" Kai berbicara sinis seperti apa yang Sehun lakukan tadi.

Luhan merasa ragu. Ia bingung harus memilih sahabat tersayangnya atau namjachingu tercintanya.. "Mm, i-iya... Ah! Entahlah aku tidak tau—"

"MEMANG KAU SIAPA HA?! TERSERAH APA MAU LUHAN!" Bentak Sehun.

Luhan terkejut, "Se-Sehun..! Kai, maafkan Sehun, maafkan aku. Aku harus ikut dengan Sehun. Maaf Kai!" Luhan segera menarik Sehun meninggalkan kantin.

Kai hanya bisa terdiam, lagipula tak baik jika Sehun berdekatan dengan Kai.

Ya meskipun baru baru saja kenal -secara tak resmi-, tapi keduanya tak pernah akur dari awal.

"Sehun aku mohon jangan membentak Kai lagi ne..?" Luhan mengaitkan tangan nya ke lengan kiri Sehun.

"Aku tak suka dengannya" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Ya, tapi jangan bersikap kasar padanya Sehun, dia itu sebenarnya baik..."

"Kau suka dengannya?"

Luhan terbelalak, "aih! Kau bicara apa Sehun? Kau pacarku!"

Sehun hanya diam, ia sebenarnya tak berniat menanyakan hal tersebut. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berakhir dengan sungguh sungguh bertanya pada Luhan. Entah apa itu..

Keduanya sudah sampai di UKS, Chanyeol masih asyik memainkan handphonenya di sofa sampai seseorang menyadarkannya, "annyeong haseyo.."

Chanyeol menengok.

Deg!

"N-ne, annyeong haseyo"

_Luhan_ - Chanyeol

Sehun segera menarik Luhan menuju salah satu tempat tertutup yang berisi ranjang sederhana.

Daritadi Sehun tak mengeluarkan suaranya dan Luhan merasa aneh. Begitu mengganjal.

"Sehun, gwenchana? Kau kenapa? Apa kau ke UKS bukan untuk membolos tapi karena sakit?"

"..."

"Jangan diam Sehuun.."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengarnya. Ya meskipun tak melihat secara langsung karena posisi mereka berada di belakang Chanyeol. Oh, cemburu?

Mungkin sedikit.

"..."

"Sehunah, waeyo? Jangan hanya diam. Apa aku ada salah? Atau kau sakit?" Tanya Luhan semakin khawatir, sebab sampai sekarang Sehun masih membeku duduk disebelahnya (di ranjang).

"Gwenchana Lu..." Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya, berkesan dingin.

"Ayolah Sehun, aku tak mau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" Luhan meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat erat.

Tak mungkin bukan jika Luhan tiba tiba meminta maaf tanpa alasan yang jelas?

Hah Luhan..., Sehun daritadi itu menahan dadanya yang sedang panas oleh karena sahabat mu Kai!

"..."

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku.. Apapun itu mianhae ne?" Luhan mencium pipi Sehun. Mengalah adalah jalan terbaik.

Chu~

Belum sempat Luhan kembali pada posisinya, Sehun segera menahan kepala Luhan dan membalas ciumannya. Namun tidak di pipi, melainkan di bibir.

Sehun marah. Sehun emosi. Panas rasanya. Sesak rasanya. Hanya dengan ini ia bisa menyampaikan rasa amarahnya.

Tapi entah kenapa ada kalanya rasa cinta nya pada Luhan hilang begitu saja. Dan Sehun benar benar bisa merasakannya. Tapi kali ini... Bahkan cemburu telah membakar habis dada nya.

"Lu.. Kita bercinta disini" bisik Sehun langsung mendorong tubuh Luhan untuk berbaring. Luhan tak melawan. Ia tau Sehun sedang melampiaskan rasa amarahnya, dan pastinya Luhan tenang karena Sehun tak mungkin 'melukainya' saat disekolah.

Sehun segera merayap ke atas tubuh Luhan. Bibir liarnya langsung mencari pasangan, yaitu bibir plum Luhan yang setiap hari selalu saja membuat Sehun tergoda.

Tak mau kalah, kedua tangan Sehun membantu membuka resleting celana Luhan.

SRET

Dengan jelas terdengar.

Suara decitan kasur segera memenuhi ruangan itu. Meskipun belum ke inti namun pergerakan mereka sudah cukup membuat kasur sederhana itu tak bisa diam untuk berdecit, memberitahukan bahwa ada orang yang sedang brutal diatasnya.

Sehun terus menghisap dan melumat bibir atas dan bawah Luhan bergantian, kini jari jarinya membuka seluruh kancing seragam Luhan.

Puas dengan bibirnya, Sehun turun dan langsung mengulum nipple Luhan, "eunghhhh Sehunhh...," desah Luhan menutup matanya serta menggigit bibir bawahnya seksi.

Oh shit!

Sekali lagi Chanyeol bersumpah, desahan yang ia dengar barusan segera membuat juniornya ikut menegang. Bisa bisa nya Sehun melakukan seks di UKS sekolah!

Apa ia sudah tak waras?!

Atau dirinya yang tak waras memiliki sahabat seperti Sehun?

"EHEM!" Dehem Chanyeol tak melihat ke arah Sehun dan Luhan. Dirinya telah memperkirakan jika ia nekat untuk melihat adegan Sehun dengan Luhan, dirinya pasti tak akan bisa menahan rasa nafsunya untuk tidak menyerang Luhan juga.

Sehun segera menghentikan kulumannya di nipple kiri Luhan dan Luhan mendesah kesal akibat Chanyeol.

"Kalau merasa terganggu, tunggu diluar!" Perintah Sehun lalu kembali menghisap nipple Luhan.

"Heh apa kau gila Sehun?! Ini di sekolah! Lagipula kita sedang membolos. Kalau aku diluar lalu tak sengaja bertemu dengan guru matilah aku!" Gerutu Chanyeol namun tak mendapat balasan apapun dari Sehun. Justru suara kecupan semakin jelas ia dengar.

"Inti Lu?"

Oooooohhh...

BIG SHIT!

Perkataan itu membuat Chanyeol syok dan membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"HEY! KALIAN DENGAR AKU TIDAK?!" Teriak Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan suara yang begitu menggoda membuat libido Chanyeol seketika tak bisa ia bendung.

"Kau terlalu berisik bodoh! Jangan ganggu kami!" Balas Sehun. Sehun segera melepaskan celana nya dan celana Luhan, tak lupa dengan boxer dan celana dalam nya.

Sehun menggoda junior Luhan terlebih dahulu dengan menyentuh nya perlahan. Dan itu begitu terasa menggelikan bagi Luhan.

"Sshh, Sehunhhh..."

"Kulum punya ku, akan ku puaskan kau setelahnya.."

Luhan segera mendorong tubuh Sehun, dan kini posisi berbalik. Luhan diatas Sehun.

Tanpa berbicara banyak, Luhan segera memasukan batang besar dan panjang milik Sehun kedalam mulutnya. Tak ayal milik Sehun itu membuat rongga mulut Luhan penuh.

"Sh, lakukan sekarang!" perintah Sehun lagi.

Dengan gerakan yang masih perlahan, Luhan memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"LEBIH CEPAT LU!"

Tak peduli bahwa perkataan itu adalah bentakkan, Luhan hanya mengikuti perintah namjachingu nya. Memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat seraya menghisap hisap nya. Sesekali ia gigiti kecil membuat Sehun tak bisa menahan desahannya.

"Ouuhhh, benar begitu.. Lebih dalam lagi ahh"

Dan jangan lupakan Chanyeol yang kini menutup telinganya rapat rapat.

Deg!

SEHUN HANYA MEMANFAATKAN TUBUHNYA.

Kalimat itu yang membuat Chanyeol seketika membeku. Ada rasa kasihan untuk Luhan yang dengan polosnya tidak tahu apa apa.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo.

Chapter 2 comeback.

Ini ff bukan untuk ngebash atau ngejelekin Sehun yaa. Secara Sehun Luhan itu Rin's UB. Jadi ff Rin ini cuma buat entertain aja.

a/n (umumnya untuk semua ff Rin) : -two dots : biasanya dipakai dalam jangka hari itu saja.

-three dots : biasanya dipakai untuk hari berikutnya.

-five or more : bisa opening, 'to be continued' pastinya, ataupun yang lain lain.

BDSM, little bloody, dsb ada waktunya. Di setiap chapter, PSYCHO nya Sehun pasti ada.

NC belum selesai dan bakal disambung chapter depan. Ya kalau masih ada yang niat baca ff juelek ini.

Rin harap buat menghargai karya orang lain. Masukan, kritik, maupun saran sangat terbuka disini. BASH ABSOLUTELY NOT ALLOWED!

So, mind to review?

Bstrgrds

Seo Rin


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Reason Behind (Chapter 3)**

**Main Pairing : HunHan**

**Support Pairing : KaiLu, ChanLu, KaiSoo**

**Casts : -Kyungsoo (D.O), pairing diatas, dan mungkin cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya chapter-**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Rated : M**

**Author/Writer : HanSeoRin1**

Desclaimer: All casts are belong to YME and their family.

Copyright: Plot is only mine! Ide asli dari pemikiran author. So,

**DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR!**

.

.

.

.

.

**~CHAPTER 3~**

.

.

.

.

.

"BISA KECILKAN SUARA KALIAN?! INI BEGITU RISIH!" teriak Chanyeol sambil terus menutup mata dan telinganya rapat rapat. Chanyeol tak tahan, suara desahan selalu memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya.

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar teriakan Chanyeol, sedangkan Sehun mengernyitkan dahi. Luhan yang sedikit tertawa membuat gigi giginya menggelitiki kulit juniornya, "eoh Luhan, jangan tertawa, ini menggelikan shh.."

Untuk terakhir kalinya Luhan menghisap lembut junior Sehun yang hampir saja klimaks sebelum ia mengeluarkan batang tersebut dari dalam mulutnya, "kasihan temanmu. Jangan bermain main, ini sudah terlalu lama," ucapnya. Bahkan untuk klimaks pun belum Sehun tuntaskan.

"Baiklah, kilat," jawab Sehun cepat dan asal. Dirinya tidak sabar lagi karena klimaks nya yang sudah berada diujung. Ya terpaksa ia lakukan, hanya karena kicauan Chanyeol yang tiada henti hentinya.

Sehun langsung mendorong tubuh Luhan supaya dirinya bisa berada di atas.

"TUNGGU DUA PULUH MENIT!" teriak Sehun yang langsung Chanyeol dengar serapat apapun ia menutup telinganya.

Sehun membuka kedua paha Luhan lebar lebar dan mengarahkan ujung batangnya ke sekitar lubang Luhan. Ia menggeseknya kecil, berniat untuk menggoda Luhan.

"Sehunhh, jangan bermain main kataku.. Sshh, ayolaaahh..."

Jari jari Luhan meremas lengan Sehun. Sungguh Luhan tidak sabar dan ia ingin Sehun mengerti akan keadaannya. Sehun menyeringai, dan lagi, ia menggesek ujung batangnya dan sesekali mengeluar-masukkan di lubang Luhan hanya ujung nya saja, tentu membuat Luhan menggerutu atas sikap jahil Sehun.

Gerutuan Luhan tak jarang diselingi oleh desahan karena ujung junior Sehun membuatnya tergoda. Sesekali ia ikut menaikkan pinggulnya supaya junior Sehun benar benar tertanam sempurna di tubuh nya. Tetapi benar, seorang Sehun yang jahil tidak semudah itu membiarkannya, ia terus saja menggoda Luhan.

"Sehunnhh, cepatlah.."

Sehun mengecup leher mulus Luhan dengan perlahan. Dan tak lama berselang, dalam sekali tusukan keras, batangnya sudah memenuhi manhole Luhan diiringi oleh pekikan namja manis itu.

"AKHHH! SEHUNN SAKIT NGH..."

Sehun mendiamkan juniornya. Sehun bersumpah jika hole Luhan semakin hari semakin sempit saja rasanya. Ia kembali mencium bibir merah merekah milik Luhan, dan menggerakkan bagian bawahnya mulai dari gerakan perlahan, sedang, sampai semakin cepat tak beraturan.

Luhan akui untuk gerakan yang terakhir memang begitu nikmat baginya. Batang keras, panjang, dan besar milik Sehun sangat memanjakan sweetspot nya telak.

"Get... deeper ahhh aaahhh... Sehunah sh.. fasterr akhh akh!"

"Ughh, you're so tight baby... Shhh.."

"Nhh, don't stop.. More hh, harder! Akhh ahh akh!"

Kini remasan tangan Luhan semakin kencang dan Sehun juga tau bahwa Luhan sebentar lagi akan klimaks karena dinding hole Luhan sudah meremas remas adiknya dengan intens.

"Hh, lain kali— shh.. lebih baik kita— ngh melakukannya di rumah mu atau di— sh rumah ku Lu," kata Sehun sambil terus menggenjot bagian selatannya semakin cepat. Suara cipakan dan gesekan kedua organ yang saling beradu itu semakin keras dan menggoda.

Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat dan menggigit bibir bawah nya sendiri akibat tusukan dari junior Sehun yang mematikan otot kaki nya sehingga kedua bagian tubuhnya itu melemas jika tangan Sehun tidak menahan di bagian paha nya.

Lima belas menit berlangsung dan cairan kenikmatan keduanya keluar bersamaan.

Dan lihat semua usaha Chanyeol untuk menghindari segala desahan menggoda memanglah gagal total. Bahkan kini junior nya sudah menegang begitu keras, terlebih saat Sehun berkata 'Ughh, you're so tight baby... Shhh..'. Benar benar perkataan yang mendeskripsikan seorang Luhan. Perkataan yang terlalu jujur.

Namun beruntung mereka berdua sudah menyelesaikan urusan seks nya. Kalau tidak.. percayalah mungkin Chanyeol akan bermain solo juga.

Di ruangan itu.

Ikut mendesah. Namun sendirian.

Terdengar miris.

.

.

.

.

"Ah dari kemarin ada hal yang menjanggal."

"Bisakah kau untuk tidak memanfaatkan Luhan?" sambung Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku hanya memanfaatkannya?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Dia itu terlalu polos Sehun."

Sehun menoleh -begitu pula Chanyeol- sehingga mereka saling bertatapan sejenak, "polos? Ah ya ya. Sebenarnya aku juga mengerti kalau dia itu polos."

"Aku serius, jangan bercanda Sehun..!"

"Aku juga tidak bercanda. Dan, astaga Chanyeol... Memang apa peduliku? Sekali lagi kukatakan jika dia itu bukan urusan ku!" Sehun memijit batang hidung nya sendiri.

"Bukan urusanmu, katamu? Sebenarnya kau itu cinta dengannya tidak?"

Sehun sedikit berdecis, "hh~ pertanyaan mu terlalu mudah Yeol. Tentu tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Puaskah?"

DEG!

Wajahnya memanas mendengar semua ini. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal itu dengan begitu enteng nya?

Oh, perkataan anak ini sudah mulai tak masuk akal, pikir Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengannya?"

Ia menghela nafasnya sesak, malas rasanya harus membahas pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan, "entah. Aku lupa, semua terjadi begitu saja dan aku malas memutar balik kisah tidak penting itu... Sangat tidak penting maksudku."

Kali ini bukan hanya wajah nya saja yang memanas, namun seluruh badannya segera memanas mendengar segala ucapan 'keparat' yang barusan Sehun katakan.

Menguping bukanlah hal yang baik. Kai tau betul itu. Namun apa yang harus ia perbuat di sepanjang perjalanannya jika Sehun dan Chanyeol sangat lelet dalam berjalan? Tentu ia akan membuntuti mereka, dan telinganya tidak tuli!

Kai bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa arah tujuan mereka sama.

Perlu beberapa detik lagi untuk Kai bisa segera menendang tubuh Sehun dari belakang jika seorang murid sekelasnya yang sedang terengah-engah tidak mendatangi dirinya secara tiba tiba.

"KAI-YA! MOON SEONSAENGNIM MEMANGGIL MU!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak sambil menahan tangan Kai. Sehun dan Chanyeol sontak menengok ke arah asal suara berisik dari kedua orang di belakang mereka.

Kai menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol, "ta-tapi.. aku ada urusan dengan mereka!" jawab Kai sambil menunjuk wajah Sehun.

"Haish! Cepatlah! Atau kau dihukum!"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "urusan apa? Katakan padaku sekarang," suruh Sehun dingin.

"KATAKAN? KAU ITU NAMJA KEPARA—"

"KAI! CEPAT!" namja tersebut langsung menarik tangan Kai kasar sebelum ia menyelesaikan makiannya pada Sehun.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Chanyeol serius sambil terus memandang Kai yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi sepertinya dia menyukai Luhan," jawab Sehun tak acuh. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, sedikit sesak juga rasanya seperti mendengar fakta.

Sehun mulai berjalan lagi dan di sejajarkan langkah kakinya oleh Chanyeol, "lol, mengapa banyak sekali yang menyukai Luhan?"

"Hh, banyak apanya? Aku saja tak menyukai nya," ucap Sehun cuek.

Chanyeol memicingkan kedua matanya, ia mengenggam telapak tangannya sendiri erat erat berusaha menahan batu yang sedari tadi menjadi kegeraman dalam hatinya.

"Kau... iiish aku geram sekali dengan dirimu! Putuskan saja Luhan! Jangan menjadi seseorang yang suka mempermainkan!" gerutu Chanyeol segeram-geramnya. Jika Sehun adalah baju, ia berjanji akan mengucek-ucek nya sampai robek sekalipun.

"AKU BELUM PUAS CHANYEOL! TUBUHNYA! KAU INGAT? TUBUH LUHAN!" balas Sehun keras. Ya balasan yang keras beserta dengan 'alasan'nya. Yaitu TUBUH LUHAN sebagai alasan dari seorang Oh Sehun.

_Sungguh bejat.. ckck_ - Chanyeol

"Kau ini tidak punya otak atau bagaimana? Kau bisa menyewa wanita jalang! Banyak sekali diluar sana. Luhan terlalu baik untuk perbuatanmu itu," timpal Chanyeol.

Sehun segera menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, "kau ini apa apaan? Bahkan kalian saling mengenal baru kemarin!"

"Ya tapi dia itu polos! Seharusnya kau garis bawahi kata 'polos' itu!" Chanyeol membalasnya lagi sedikit lebih tegas.

"..."

Sehun terdiam. Memang Luhan itu polos. Terlampau polos malah. Sejujurnya, Luhan memanglah orang terpolos yang pernah ia temui.

"Aku hanya kasihan padanya Sehun," tambah Chanyeol melemah, ia sadar bahwa berkata keras pada Sehun adalah hal yang cukup buruk.

"Ya itu dirimu. Sedangkan aku tidak kasihan dengannya," jawab Sehun dingin.

.

.

"Jeosonghamnida seonsaengnim!"

"Ne, gwenchana. Bisa kau antarkan seseorang ke kelas mu? Dia siswa baru, jadi saya harap bantuannya."

Kai tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk sopan, tanda ia menuruti. Tak lama, guru tersebut bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi. Kai hanya terdiam sambil menunduk. Tatapannya hanya terfokus pada sepatu dan ia menggerakkan kakinya kecil. Kai tidak berani melakukan apapun karena ini adalah ruang guru.

"Kai-ssi..." sapaan dari guru tadi membuat Kai dengan segera menoleh.

"Ini.. Do Kyungsoo," tambahnya. Kai melirik ke arah orang yang di maksud.

Matanya sangat bulat, pipinya juga bulat. Mungkin semua bagian tubuhnya bulat, terkecuali bibirnya yang kissable dan badannya. Telinganya tidak bulat, hidung apalagi. Ah, maafkan aku, maksudku tidak semua bagian tubuhnya bulat. Hanya mata dan pipinya yang begitu menarik perhatian karena begitu imutnya. Dan tidak mau kalah, bibirnya bahkan sangat menggoda iman Kai.

Sudahlah, ini terlalu panjang.

"Ne seonsaengnim," Kai kembali mengangguk sopan.

"Tolong beri ia kursi kosong. Lebih baik lagi jika ia duduk bersebelahan dengan mu," ujar nya, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ke sebelah Kai perlahan.

Kulit tangan mereka sedikit bersentuhan saat Kyungsoo berjalan tadi. Entah apa ini, ada yang meng-aktifkan detakan aneh di dada Kai.

Lagi, Kai mengangguk. Memang nya bisa apa ia terhadap titah guru? Menolak? Menolak dengan mengatakan 'SAYA TIDAK MAU!'?

Kurasa kalian tau jika itu sama saja mencari masalah.

"Setelah ini saya tidak bisa masuk kelas. Lanjutkan saja perkerjaan yang kemarin, lalu kumpulkan hari ini juga di meja saya. Arraseo Kim Kai?"

"Ne."

"Baiklah, saya percayakan semua kepadamu. Kyungsoo-ssi, berbaurlah dengan temanmu yang lainnya nanti."

"Ne," jawab Kyungsoo lembut. Dada Kai sedikit tergelitiki mendengar suara yang begitu lembut tersebut. Terdengar nyaris sama lembutnya dengan suara Luhan.

Setelah semua urusan dengan Moon seonsaengnim selesai, keduanya segera berjalan menuju kelas mereka -kelas baru bagi Kyungsoo-.

"Mm.. ka-kau bernama Kai ya?" tanya Kyungsoo ambigu mencoba mencairkan suasana dingin yang mereka bangun sejak daritadi.

"Ya. Bukankah tadi kau sudah mendengarnya?" jawab Kai cuek. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah Luhan. Ya kalau tidak Luhan, pasti Sehun. Kedua manusia itu saling bertukar tempat di otak Kai.

"N-ne, maafkan aku," Kyungsoo menunduk canggung. Kai melirik. Apakah aku terlalu cuek? pikir Kai sesaat.

"Tak apa. Senang bertemu denganmu... Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kai dan tersenyum manis membuat bibir berbentuk 'love' nya semakin kentara, "panggil saja Kyungsoo. Senang juga bertemu denganmu Kai, aku harap kita bisa berteman dengan baik."

Kedua nya kembali ke tatapan lain masing-masing. Hening terjadi setelah Kyungsoo secara tidak sadar telah mematikan obrolan tadi, (dalam makna lain tentunya).

Entah mengapa jantung Kai berdetak tak menentu, situasi canggung yang terjadi membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Segala sifat humoris yang ia punya dan yang selalu ia beri ke Luhan tidak bisa mengalir begitu saja di hadapan Kyungsoo. Dan dirinya bingung hendak melakukan apa lagi. Bahkan untuk memikirkan topik yang pas supaya dapat mengajak Kyungsoo mengobrol kembali saja tidak bisa.

"Ngg.. Kai-ssi... Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuat jantung Kai tersentak dan berdetak semakin cepat. Ia merasa kaget dan bingung harus menjawab apa secara tiba-tiba.

"N-ne ne.. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" jawab Kai, dan keduanya sebentar lagi akan sampai ke kelas mereka.

"Apa... kau kenal dengan Sehun? Oh Sehun. Aku dengar ia bersekolah disini juga."

DEG!

Itu yang Kai rasakan saat mendengar nama 'Sehun'. Begitu terkenalnya kah Sehun di mata orang lain, bahkan murid baru sekalipun? Huh, apa ia eksis di dunia maya?

"Ya aku mengenalnya. Meskipun tidak berteman dekat. Memangnya kenapa?" Kai mengeluarkan nada dinginnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak begitu tertarik membahas masalah ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, hatinya berubah menjadi begitu cerah. Namun hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, senyumnya seketika luntur karena ia tidak tau dimana Sehun sekarang.

"Bo-bolehkah aku meminta tolong supaya kau mengantarkan ku untuk bertemu dengannya?"

Kai menoleh dengan cepat. Melihat Sehun saja tak sudi rasanya, lalu apa lagi dengan bertemu dengan Sehun hanya karena murid baru seperti Kyungsoo?

Tentu saja tidak mau!

Kyungsoo ikut menatap Kai, melihat wajah Kai yang penuh rasa keberatan, dan ia menyadarinya, "ng.. Ini permintaan tolong ku yang terakhir kalinya.. Aku mohon!" ucap Kyungsoo cepat sebelum Kai bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kai menghela nafasnya dalam, "baiklah... Tak apa, jangan begitu. Kau bisa meminta tolong kepadaku untuk lain kali," ia memaksakan senyumnya tak yakin dengan apa yang telah ia katakan. Bagaimana jika setiap saat Kyungsoo meminta bantuannya yang berkaitan dengan Sehun? Itu yang Kai khawatirkan.

"Gomawo Kai," Kyungsoo tersenyum dan dibalas oleh senyuman tipis dari Kai sebelum mereka akhirnya benar benar menginjakkan kaki pada ruangan kelas mereka.

Sesaat, semua murid di dalamnya langsung terdiam seketika dengan kedatangan orang asing -Kyungsoo-. Namun senyuman manis Kyungsoo mencairkan suasana hening itu.

"Perkenalkanlah dirimu, baru berbaur," bisik Kai, lalu ia melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat duduknya.

"Eoh, Kai-ya! Kau sudah berani berani berpacaran ternyata," Luhan yang duduknya tepat disebelah Kai langsung menggodanya tak jelas membuat Kai berdecak sebal.

"Ish! Dia itu anak baru Lu! Aku hanya mencintaimu— ah maksudku, aku itu terlalu polos untuk berpacaran!" Kai terbata membuat Luhan segera tertawa lepas mendengarnya. Bahkan dirinya terlalu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Kai maksudkan.

Dan suara deheman dari murid baru di depan kelas kembali menginterupsi semua murid bahkan untuk Luhan dan Kai.

"Annyeong haseyo, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Saya murid baru pindahan dari Jepang.. Teman teman semua bisa memanggilku do, d.o (dio), kyungsoo, kyung, soo, ataupun do kyungsoo sekalipun. Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik, senang bertemu dengan kalian," ucap Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Semua murid disana menyambut hangat. Terlebih saat Kyungsoo menjelaskan panggilan apa saja yang bisa mereka gunakan. Tak sedikit dari mereka tersenyum lebar bahkan tertawa kecil. Tanpa terkecuali dengan Luhan dan Kai.

"Dia orang yang humoris.. Sama seperti mu Kai," ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum lebar.

.

.

"Luhan.. Aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya, dan aku ada urusan dengan Kyungsoo."

Luhan yang tadinya serius mengerjakan tugas Matematika sambungan hari kemarin segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kai. Lalu senyum nakal darinya mengembang perlahan.

"Yak! Ini hanya bantuan! Bukan urusan seperti 'urusan' yang kau maksud Lu!" Kai mempoutkan bibirnya, Kyungsoo yang berdiri di belakang Kai hanya bisa tersenyum lebar melihat keduanya. Mereka begitu lucu dimata Kyungsoo.

"Maaf mengganggu, apa kalian adalah sepasang kekasih?" tanya Kyungsoo watados berkesan menjahili seraya mengambil beberapa langkah sehingga tubuhnya bersebelahan dengan Kai.

Kai mem-blush ria mendengarnya, sedangkan Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "tidak, jangan salah sangka. Kami bukan sepasang kekasih, kami musuh," jawab Luhan asal membuat Kai maupun Kyungsoo terkikik.

"Ya sudah Kai! Pergi sana! Antar Kyungsoo.." sambung Luhan takut Kyungsoo semakin memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol lagi.

"Ne ne.. Kerjakan dengan baik ne?" Kai mengacak rambut Luhan sambil tersenyum sebelum tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan dibawanya ke kelas Sehun.

.

.

"Aku berhenti sampai disini. Kelas Sehun di sana," Kai menunjuk pintu ruang kelas Sehun. Ia benar benar tak mau melihat wajah Sehun yang TERNYATA hanya memanfaatkan tubuh Luhan, sahabat yang ia cintai.

Kyungsoo tetap terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

"Kau takut kesana atau apa?" tanya Kai karena melihat Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam sambil menatapnya.

"Ngg.. Kai-ssi, bisakah kau melepas.. ta-tanganku?" ucap Kyungsoo pelan sambil menggerakkan sedikit tangan kanannya.

Kai yang sadar segera melepas cepat genggamannya dan tersenyum malu, "maaf.. Aku tidak sadar.. Aku pergi dulu ne," Kai segera berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Malu sekali rasanya, bahkan untuk kesekian kalinya jantung Kai berdetak kencang dengan alasan yang tak jelas.

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah melihat Kai. Ia kembali memfokuskan pikirannya ke Sehun. Kali ini ia tersenyum tipis membayangkan bagaimana wajah Sehun sekarang. Sehun, sahabatnya, yang pernah ia cintai.. Dan mungkin sampai sekarang masih ia cintai.

Kakinya membawanya melangkah lebih dekat ke ruangan kelas yang tadi Kai beritahu.

Tanpa tanda-tanda terlebih dahulu, dua namja yang tengah bercekcok kecil tiba tiba keluar dari dalam kelas tersebut membuat Kyungsoo termundur kaget sambil meraba dadanya.

Kyungsoo yakin benar bahwa kedua namja tersebut melihat ekspresi jeleknya saat terkejut.

"EOH KYUNGSOO?! INI AKU CHANYEOL!" teriak nya dengan suara yang begitu dalam langsung memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo.

Seseorang namja lagi yang tadinya berada disebelah Chanyeol hanya bisa bersikap seperti biasanya. Tidak tau harus berkata ataupun melakukan apa dengan namja bermata bulat yang sedang tersenyum sambil menatapnya di pelukan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo melepas paksa pelukan Chanyeol, "Sehun, senang bertemu denganmu! Aku begitu merindukanmu..." Kyungsoo segera memeluk lembut tubuh tegap Sehun, dan Sehun membiarkannya. Memangnya apakah salah berpelukan dengan seorang sahabat lama?

DEG!

Hati nya teriris.

Luhan... melihatnya.

Kekasihnya -Sehun- yang tengah berpelukan dengan seseorang yang ia ketahui benar adalah murid baru dikelasnya begitu membuatnya kecewa. Ia kecewa mengapa begitu mudahnya Sehun membiarkan tubuh yang seharusnya hanya milik Luhan dipeluk oleh orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya, tangannya yang menganggur hanya bisa mengaduk aduk sedotan di jus melon yang telah Kai buatkan.

Tak tau mengapa hari ini sangat membosankan. Beberapa hari yang lalu bahkan Kai juga menambah nambah rasa jengkelnya karena Kai selalu saja menjelekkan nama Sehun dihadapannya.

Kai duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Ehem, aku rasa kau harus menjauhinya Lu.. Dia bukan namja baik baik," ucap Kai lantang.

Lihat? Dia memulainya lagi.

Tentu Kai selalu menjelekkan Sehun, lebih tepatnya bukan menjelekkan, namun memberi fakta. Dan Luhan.. Oh, apa pedulinya Luhan dengan perkataan Kai? Sampai dunia ini berlumut pun Luhan akan berkeras kepala untuk menutup kuping nya rapat rapat dengan 'fitnahan' Kai.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Sudahlah, aku sudah muak Kai.."

"Aku sungguh sungguh. Perkataan ku ini bukan untuk memfitnahnya."

"Ck! Aku muak Kai! Kau dengar aku?! AKU MUAK!" Luhan menaruh gelasnya ke meja dengan suara dentuman keras. Ia saja masih belum bisa menetralisir rasa kesalnya pada Sehun karena telah berpelukan dengan Kyungsoo. Sekarang Kai adalah hal yang hanya memperburuk suasana hatinya.

Kai terhenyak melihat sikap Luhan, "Luhan... memangnya kapan ia pernah berkata bahwa dirinya mencintaimu?"

Kali ini... Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sangat dalam, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kai. Bahkan kata 'aku menyayangimu' saja tak pernah Sehun ucapkan.

Dan dulu, bagaimana bisa Sehun dan dirinya dapat berpacaran, adalah hanya dengan 'maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?'.

Ya begitulah kata Sehun. Tanpa ada kata 'aku mencintaimu' atau sebagainya yang menjadi informasi tentang bagaimana perasaan Sehun kepada Luhan.

Dan Luhan tidak perlu berlama lama untuk memikirkannya dua kali ataupun berulang-ulang, ia terlalu mencintai Sehun sejak lama. Tentu Luhan menerima permintaan Sehun.

"Aku tidak peduli, selama aku bisa terus bersamanya, mengapa tidak?" jawab Luhan santai. Memang perasaannya tidak enak, tapi apa boleh buat. Sehun adalah hal yang utama.

"Aku mohon ikuti perkataan ku Luhan.. Tolong jauhi Sehun... Aku bersumpah dia bukan namja yang baik untuk mu. Dirimu terlalu baik baginya," Kai semakin mempertajam ucapannya seakan ucapan itu juga turut mengiris hati Luhan.

Kini Luhan merasa panas, sangat panas. Apa hak Kai melarang dirinya untuk tetap bersama Sehun? Lalu apa juga maksudnya ia 'kembali memfitnah' Sehun?

"TIDAK KAI!"

"Luha—"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK! APA ITU KURANG JELAS?! BERHENTI BERBICARA JELEK TENTANG SEHUN, KARENA AKU TIDAK PEDULI SEDIKITPUN!" potong Luhan membentak begitu keras seolah ia menjadi tameng pelindung harga diri Sehun.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Kai terkejut atas bentakan Luhan, mulutnya ternyata sangat pedas. Namun ia hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tau bagaimana Luhan. Apa lagi yang bisa ia lawan dari sifat keras kepala Luhan?

Tidak ada. Hanya itu jawabannya.

_Sehun.. Kau akan menyesalinya brengsek!_ - Kai

.

.

.

Hari ini Kai sudah membulatkan tekad nya untuk menyadarkan Sehun. Ah, namja berhati sekeras baja yang mungkin saja tidak akan pernah mendengarkan masukan orang lain.

Jika Luhan tidak bisa disadarkan, semoga saja Sehun bisa. Ya jangan menebak dengan cara apa. Mungkin dengan cara yang sedikit 'keras'...

Hampir setengah jam ia habiskan untuk berkeliling mencari namja yang selalu ia sebut dengan 'brengsek' itu. Jam pelajaran kosong, untuk berbicara dengan Luhan saja rasanya masih terlalu canggung sebab kejadian kemarin. Dan beruntung dirinya menemukan Sehun bersama sahabat dekatnya -Chanyeol- di UKS saat matanya tak sengaja melihat mereka dari jendela.

Bisa saja Kai memuntahi pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Apa sahabat Sehun itu buta hati sehingga ia tidak bisa memilih mana teman yang baik dan yang buruk? Batin Kai.

Kai melangkah mendekati keduanya. Tidak perlu berbasa basi lagi, ia langsung menarik bahu kiri Sehun untuk mengajak berhadapan dengannya.

"Yak!" Hanya itu yang dapat Sehun ucapkan.

Kai terdiam terlebih dahulu. Dirinya bahkan hanya memberikan tatapan sinisnya saja, begitu pula dengan Sehun yang tidak jauh berbeda.

Chanyeol segera ikut menengok, ada apa sebenarnya?

Perasaan geram bercampur amarah sudah berada dipuncak bagi Kai dan...

BUGHH!

Akhirnya lolos begitu saja.

"HEY APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Chanyeol sambil mendatangi Sehun yang tergeletak di lantai.

Sehun memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri, "APA MASALAHMU HA?!" Sehun menambahi perkataan Chanyeol.

Sehun telah berhasil bangkit dan Kai mendekatkan dirinya ke Sehun untuk melayangkan bogeman keras yang kedua kalinya kalau Chanyeol tidak segera menahan tubuh Kai.

"Hey kau mau apa?! Apa maksudmu datang datang sudah mengajak Sehun berkelahi begini?!" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara dalamnya.

"Ck, biarkan, Chanyeol. Kalau kau mau berkelahi denganku.. maka ayo," ucap Sehun menantang sambil ikut mendekatkan dirinya.

"Tch," decis Kai sambil menyunggingkan sedikit ujung bibir bagian kanan nya.

Percuma berkelahi, bukan itu tujuan utamanya, meskipun ia sadar bahwa dirinya yang memulai terlebih dahulu.

"Apa menurutmu berkelahi itu berguna? Tak ada gunanya berkelahi. Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti menyakiti Luhan."

Kini gantian Sehun yang berdecis, "kau ingin menghindari perkelahian eoh?!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK ADA GUNANYA! BERHENTI MENYAKITI LUHAN!" ujar Kai yang sudah naik pitam. Anak ini sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berserius. Otaknya bagaikan bocah kecil yang hanya menginginkan perkelahian, batin Kai.

Orang sialan, baru datang sudah berani membentak di hadapanku, pikir Sehun.

"MEMANG APA URUSANNYA DENGANMU?! DIA ITU PACAR KU! BUKAN PACARMU!" balas Sehun tak kalah kerasnya.

Untuk kedua kali nya Kai berdecis meremehkan Sehun, "pacar seperti apa yang kau maksud? Kau bahkan tidak menganggapnya sebagai pacar dengan tulus!" bentak Kai.

"Itu terserahku!" timpal Sehun membentak lebih kasar.

Kini Sehun menyeringai, "kalau kau cemburu bilang saja! Tidak usah mencari masalah begini!"

"Cemburu eoh?! Ya aku cemburu! Memangnya kenapa?! Dasar brengsek!"

Perdebatan itu hanya dijadikan tontonan gratis oleh Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan keduanya, dirinya sudah berkali-kali menyela perkataan diantara mereka, namun yang terjadi justru ia hanya mendapat tatapan tajam dari kedua orang tersebut.

"Kau namja bukan?! Jangan menjadi namja yang tidak punya hati! Luhan bukan boneka mu!"

Kai sempat memberikan tatapan mematikannya untuk Sehun sebelum ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tidak ada urusan yang harus ia kerjakan lagi. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, semoga pintu hati Sehun terbuka.

Chanyeol memberikan lirikannya ke arah Sehun yang tetap terdiam sambil menyentuh bekas tinjuan Kai. Entah apa yang kini ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol maupun Sehun. Mereka saling bergulat dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang dan dalam di depan pintu rumah seseorang. Perdebatan antara Sehun dan Kai beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya benar benar simpati dengan keadaan Luhan.

Luhan memang bukan siapa siapanya. Dikatakan sebagai sahabat pun serasa terlalu cepat. Namun satu yang membuat Chanyeol yakin, bahwa dirinya... menyukai Luhan.

"Eottokhae? Kalau ia menamparku bagaimana? Kalau ia mengusirku bagaimana?" Chanyeol bersenandika. Gumaman nya penuh dengan kepesimisan atas reaksi Luhan ketika ia menceritakan hal yang sama sekali tak Luhan ketahui tentang Sehun.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol menahan nafasnya, namun kini tangan nya bergerak menuju tempat bel. Tidak butuh lama, knop pintu itu berputar menandakan ada seseorang yang tau jika ada tamu yang berkunjung.

CKLEK

"Annyeong haseyo, Chanyeol imnida," ujarnya sambil menunduk sopan.

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu tertawa kecil, "ya aku tau kau adalah Chanyeol.. Kau sudah memperkenalkan dirimu beberapa waktu yang lalu kk."

Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa dirinya begitu merasa sakit mendengar keceriaan dari nada bicara Luhan. Membayangkan bagaimana keceriaan Luhan yang akan berubah 360 derajat setelah ia mendengar semuanya adalah suatu hal yang tak sanggup Chanyeol ceritakan.

"O-oh yaa.." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya perlahan. Bodoh! Batin Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kau ingin masuk? Aku akan membuatkan mu minuman," Luhan tersenyum dan mulai berbalik badan. Namun genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang spontan menghentikan langkahan kakinya segera membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Kenapa? Ayo masuk," ajak Luhan lagi.

"Tidak, disini saja," Chanyeol tersenyum kecil seraya melepaskan lembut genggaman tangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin berkata bahwa Sehun tidak mencintaimu," ucap Chanyeol pelan namun tegas.

"Apa? Bisa kau ulangi? Jadi kau kesini hanya untuk memberitahukan sebuah rumor karangan dari yeoja yang mengagumi Sehun?" Luhan terkekeh.

"Sehun tidak mencintaimu."

Rasanya Luhan ingin tertawa kencang, "ah ya ya Chanyeol.. Silahkan saja menggodaku, aku tidak terpengaruh sama sekali."

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menyangka atas tanggapan Luhan yang dengan percaya diri menganggap dirinya sedang bercanda, "aku sungguh sungguh Luhan... Sehun itu hanya memanfaatkan tubuhmu. Ia hanya suka bermain dengan mu."

Sedikit demi sedikit ada rasa perih seperti ditusuk oleh berpuluh-puluh jarum. Cukup minggu ini sudah banyak perkataan jelek atas Sehun yang ia tampung di dalam hatinya. Semua datang bertubi-tubi. Karena ya sebenarnya perkataan Kai dan Chanyeol nyaris sama. Hanya saja sepertinya Kai menyembunyikan alasan paling dasar bahwa Sehun hanya memanfaatkan tubuhnya.

Namun Luhan tidak mudah percaya pada semua ucapan Kai, terlebih Chanyeol. Yang ia

percayai hanyalah Sehun-nya. Titik!

Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar, "itu takkan merubah apapun Chanyeol. Kau bisa menjelekkan dirinya, kau bisa mengarang cerita, tapi ti—"

"Pernahkah aku berbohong padamu? Oh ya, meskipun aku baru saja mengenalimu, tapi percayalah aku bukan namja yang suka berbohong. Aku merasaa... ah entahlah, yang pasti aku sangat tidak suka jika Sehun hanya memanfaatkan orang lain. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah sahabatku," potong Chanyeol.

DEG!

Dengan susah payah Luhan menelan saliva nya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan Chanyeol?" Luhan tertawa canggung setelahnya. Tidak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa Chanyeol memang tak pernah berdusta padanya, ya sekali lagi meskipun baru saja mengenalnya.

Tapi Luhan menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Sehun tidak mungkin berbuat hal yang...

"Percaya padaku.." ucap Chanyeol begitu meyakinkan Luhan.

_Ya tuhan ada apa ini? Perasaanku... sakit_ - Luhan

Bahkan kata 'Sehun tidak benar-benar mencintaiku sepenuh hati' saja tidak pernah terbesit di otaknya sedikitpun. Lalu inikah berita mengejutkan?

"Aku harus mengatakannya padamu, meskipun aku sahabat Sehun. Aku juga perlu menjaga sikapnya. Maafkan aku Luhan.. membuatmu kecewa," sambung Chanyeol.

Luhan tersenyum manis. Sesekali ia menajamkan sorotan matanya supaya air mata yang sudah ia tahan tidak jatuh begitu saja.

"Tak apa... Selama aku bisa tetap bersama Sehun, aku terima. Apapun itu resikonya, aku tetap berusaha untuk terus bersamanya, bahkan seperti apa yang kau katakan tadi, jika ia hanya memakai tubuhku saja bukanlah suatu hal yang menyakitkan bagiku."

Well, Luhan tersenyum. Senyumannya begitu berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati Luhan.

Demi Tuhan ini begitu sakit rasanya. Tapi ia tidak boleh ceroboh. Hanya dengan mendengar fakta dari Chanyeol, dirinya langsung mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sehun? Oh, tidak akan pernah terjadi. Luhan memegang prinsip nya dengan kuat.

Jika bisa ia katakan, selama waktu masih berjalan dan bumi masih berputar, dirinya masih ingin bersama dengan Sehun. Apapun yang terjadi, dirinya tak akan pernah rela melepas Sehun.

Seseorang yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati, namun tidak bagi Sehun.

_Luhan, kau kuat!_ - Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Bercanda :v

TBC kok!

Lamakah update nya? Ini sempet kehapus dan nyesek banget buat ngulang nya huhu~ T^T

Bagaimana chapter ini? Kurang kejam ya Sehun nya?

Aku yakin ff ini ngawur banget. Tulisannya acak kabul gitu *gubrak* Semoga enggak kecewa sama chapter 3 ini ya.

Maaf nc di awal sengaja aku potong *krik krik* Nc itu tadinya benar benar kotor, sangat tidak cocok untuk dimasukkan ke dalam 'PG-17'. Jadi dengan senang hati (?) saya potong -_-

Tapi, mungkin chapter depan, atau chapter di suatu saat... /apaan ini?/ akan saya bayar semuanya. Saya masih dalam tahap pembelajaran untuk bisa membuat nc hot (?), jadi mohon maklumi.

Oh ya, Sehun lebih ke Psycho ya.. Jadi BDSM nya tenggelam karena Psycho nya.. (?) /ugh author ngaco mulu/

_**Balasan review, ada disini~**_

_**aas jhgirl : Entahlah, sepertinya itu pengaruh jiwa psikopat dia *plak* maaf tidak bisa update kilat :)**_

_**junia angel 58 : Pengaruh psikopat chingu. Ikatan batin? Mm mungkin ada benarnya juga *plak* Ini sudah di update :)**_

_**lisnana1 : Iya, ini sudah dilanjut. Semangat juga ya :)**_

_**myhunhanbaby : Iya, kejam. Semoga gak bikin kamu benci sama ff ini yaa :)**_

_**HUNsayHAN : Sama *highfive* Tapi ini ff HunHan chingu, apapun itu ya HunHan, dan terpaksa Luhan harus jadi yang tersiksa disini :')**_

_**Oh SeHan : Iya, saya juga sempat syok *gubrak* Jangan jadi benci sama ff ini ya chingu :)**_

_**luxohun (Guest) : Itu, Kyungsoo si mata bulat, he.. Ya jahat sekali. Ini sudah dilanjut dan jangan jadi benci sama ff ini ya chingu :)**_

_**Guest : Terimakasih, maaf tidak bisa update kilat. Sehun pasti bakal saya bikin lebih kejam chapter demi chapter *evil smirk***_

_**Beechanbaek : Iya, akan saya coba untuk chapter kedepannya ne? Tapi buat sadism nya mungkin gak bakal saya hilangin, mian. Nikmati dulu saja penderitaan Luhan disini *plak***_

_**NinHunHan5120 : Sudah di update ya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan :)**_

_**Delu4Selu : Sudah di update, maaf tidak bisa update kilat :)**_

_**tchandra07 tc : Buat sadarin nya mungkin akan susah *elap keringet* Semuanya akan terjawab chapter demi chapter ne chingu :)**_

_**gakusahdengrn (Guest) : Semakin lanjut chapter nya, mungkin Sehun juga akan saya buat semakin jahat. Ini sudah update. Semangat juga :)**_

_**LuluHD : ChanLu? Mungkin enggak ya, ini lebih condong SEDIKIT ke KaiLu. KaiLu pun hanya moment saja, bukan sebagai main pairing disini. Pairing di ff ini hanya HunHan, mungkin KaiSoo bakal ikutan juga perlahan -_-**_

_**ChagiLu : Bakal aku bikin semakin kejam kok *smirk* Semangat juga ya :)**_

Maaf jika ada typo(s) di chapter ini dan chapter lalu. Buat balasan review, maaf juga jika ada typo(s). Typo memang masih bertebaran di setiap ff saya. Tapi saya tetep berusaha bikin semakin baik kok.

Terimakasih buat semua review kalian, maaf Rin hanya bisa membalas untuk chapter kemarin dan tidak semua nya juga. Untuk semua yang sudah kasih review, jangan berhenti kasih masukkan nya ya :) Tuangkan pendapat tentang jalan cerita ataupun karakter cast nya.

Ah, baru inget, buat yang IGE MWOYA dll, bener bener saya hapus dari ffn. Gak ada yang kecewa kan? Baguslah XD Karena untuk kedua kalinya saya pikir buat pindahin ff itu ke WP pribadi aja akan lebih baik.

Nah, lanjut chapter? Jangan lupa kasih review~ jangan jadi sider~ jangan jadi basher~ jangan jadi... Hmmm.. banyak bacot, saranghae aja deh buat readers-nim tercinta.

Review juseyoo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Reason Behind (Chapter 4)**

**Main Pairing : HunHan**

**Support Pairing : KaiLu, ChanLu, KaiSoo (but not for this chapter)**

**Casts : -Baekhyun, pairing diatas, dan mungkin cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya chapter-**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Rated : M+**

**Author/Writer : HanSeoRin1**

Desclaimer: All casts are belong to YME and their family.

Copyright: Plot is only mine! Ide asli dari pemikiran author. So,

**DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR!**

**a/n : For this chapter, WARNING! Dirty talk, NC-21, smut, lemon, yadong, lime /ck, semua aja yang yadong berkumpul disini -_-/ almost full NC!**

**Jadi, untuk yang MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR berpikirlah untuk membacanya lebih lanjut! Dan yang gak suka, skip aja waktu NC nya ya.**

**Inget, author udah peringatin. Jadi kalau masih ada yang nekat, trus otak dan matanya tercemar.. itu bukan tanggung jawab author lagi.**

.

.

.

.

.

**~CHAPTER 4~**

.

.

.

.

_'Se-hina itukah aku dimata Sehun sehingga ia hanya memanfaatkan tubuh ku? Apa aku tidak sedikitpun berpengaruh dalam hidupnya? Oh Sehun, mengapa kau membuatku seperti ini? Aku tidak menyukai itu.'_

Luhan berada di taman sekolah. Duduk sendiri di kursi panjang menatap semak-semak di belakang sekolahnya dengan nyaman, sambil menikmati hembusan angin pagi seperti ini.

"Ani, tidak apa-apa. Sudah resiko mu Luhan! Kau ingin terus bersama Sehun bukan? Baiklah, laksanakan resiko yang lebih berat dengan baik untuk kedepannya!" Luhan berbicara sendiri. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Luhan terdiam. Sangat lama.

Sejujurnya yang ada di dalam otak Luhan adalah, mengapa Sehun harus berbohong? Jika dirinya hanya memanfaatkan tubuh mulus tanpa cacat miliknya, setidaknya Sehun perlu berkata jujur. Tetapi Luhan terus menimbang, manakah yang lebih sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa Sehun menyembunyikan hal itu, atau Sehun terlalu jujur berkata padanya.

"Chagiya, ada apa heum? Kau terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini."

Seseorang menyadarkan lamunan panjang nya. Awalnya Luhan berharap jika Kai yang menghampiri. Namun Kai tidak mungkin memanggilnya dengan 'chagiya'. Lagipula suara berat seperti barusan sudah sangat familiar di telinganya.

Luhan menoleh, tersenyum tipis, dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sehun turut duduk di sebelah Luhan dengan tidak memberikan jarak diantara kedua paha mereka sehingga Sehun dapat melingkarkan tangan kanannya di perut Luhan.

"Katakan saja padaku sayang.. Apa kau mau 'habis' olehku nanti malam karena kau tidak mau menceritakannya?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar. Hanya itu.

"Oh, aku rasa jawabanmu adalah 'aku setuju'. Jadi malam ini aku akan datang ke rumah mu, bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja Sehun," jawab Luhan lemah dan mulai melepaskan lengan Sehun yang melingkar di perut nya.

"Eoh! Kau ingin aku menerkam mu sekarang juga? Jangan lepaskan pelukan ku chagi!" Sehun dengan cekatan memeluk tubuh Luhan lagi. Namun kali ini kedua lengannya yang melingkar dengan erat, bukan hanya sebelah. Ia menaruh kepalanya di bahu kiri Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan, hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Bisakah kau tidak manja, Sehun?"

Sehun mendongak dan menatap Luhan dengan penuh tanda tanya. Biasanya Luhan akan membalas perlakuan darinya ini. Namun, kenapa Luhan justru menyuruhnya untuk tidak manja?

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu bukan? Kau selalu dingin jika marah," setelah Sehun berkata, ia mengecup sekilas pipi dan rahang Luhan.

"Berjanjilah kita tidak akan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kita saling terbuka dan menceritakan permasalahan," Sehun menyambung.

_'Jadi.. pada akhirnya mungkin kau akan berkata padaku secara langsung bahwa dirimu hanya memanfaatkan tubuhku. Ah, apa aku salah memikirkan hal ini? Bukankah itu benar?'_

"Aku... tidak ada yang ku sembunyikan. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Sehun? Ada yang kau sembunyikan? Baru-baru saja? Atau sejak lama? Bolehkah aku mendengarnya? Hm, bukankah baru saja kita membuat perjanjian?"

"Wow, wow, chagi, pertanyaanmu sangat banyak dan meluncur tiada hentinya. Kau mau tau apa yang tengah aku sembunyikan?"

"Hemm.." Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Luhan.

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada satu pun yang tengah aku sembunyikan darimu, kecualii... rasa nafsu ku untuk malam nanti. Dan sekarang kau sudah mengerti kan?"

"Ya, aku mengerti Sehun.." _mengerti kau hanya membutuhkan tubuhku_, batin Luhan menyambung.

Sehun kembali mencium dan melumat bibir plum Luhan, "kau tau sayang, malam nanti akan lebih panas dari biasanya. Aku menunggu desahan mu."

Luhan kini tersenyum dan mencium pipi Sehun setelah mendengar ucapan merangsang dari namjachingunya itu.

"Bermainlah dengan baik Sehun," _aku tak apa, demi kau_, batin Luhan.

"Kau yang harus bermain dengan baik."

Luhan kembali tersenyum lebar. Ternyata Sehun masih menyembunyikan hal itu.

Atau.. justru Kai dan Chanyeol yang mengada-ada?

_'Apakah se-sakit ini untuk mencintai Sehun? Aku rasa tidak hanya tubuh ku yang merasakan sakit ini. Batin ku juga ikut kesakitan dan rasanya seperti digores dengan begitu dalam. Apa rasa sakit ini akan cepat hilang? Semoga saja, iya. Aku hanya ingin membuat Sehun bahagia. Tiada yang lain.'_

.

.

.

.

_Drrtt drrt_

_"Yeoboseo?"_

_"..."_

_"Hm, benarkah?!"_

_"..."_

_"Ah ne ne, nae dongsaeng.. Hmm.. Tapi bagaimana dengan Se...hun?" tanya Luhan melemah pada kata terakhir._

_"..."_

_"Ah! Dia pacarku Baek."_

_"..."_

_"Yak! Kami tidak melakukan 'itu' nanti malam. Kau datang saja langsung kerumah. Aku tau kau lelah dari Amerika. Jadi datanglah.."_

.

.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

_"Yeoboseo?"_ ah gila hyung ku ini suara nya masih saja lembut sekali!

_"Ah ne hyung! Yeoboseo! Malam ini aku akan sampai di Korea."_

_"Hm, benarkah?!"_ aku rasa suara Luhan hyung sangat bersemangat sekali mendengar ku yang sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengannya setelah 6 tahun ini terpisah jarak antara Korea-Amerika.

_"Hehe, ne.. Eum, aku belum menyewa apartemen. Lagipula aku lebih ingin tinggal bersama hyung ku tercinta. Jadi.. bolehkah nanti aku tinggal di rumah mu selama beberapa minggu hyung?"_ tanyaku manja.

_"Ah ne ne, nae dongsaeng.. Hmm.. Tapi bagaimana dengan Se...hun?"_ entah benar atau tidak, suara Luhan hyung melemah pada kata terakhir.

_"Sehun? Siapa.. Sehun, hyung?"_

_"Ah! Dia pacarku Baek."_

Haa, aku tersenyum jahil mendengarnya. Aku sangat tau jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, lalu aku yang akan menginap dirumah Luhan hyung nanti malam, namun ia khawatir akan Sehun.. Kalian mengerti maksudku?

Lantas aku langsung saja to the point.

_"Uh oh! Hyung-ku akan bercinta malam ini huh? Aku tau aku menganggu, aku akan memesan apartemen saja nanti~"_

_"Yak! Kami tidak melakukan 'itu' nanti malam. Kau datang saja langsung kerumah. Aku tau kau lelah dari Amerika. Jadi datanglah.."_

Hemm, baiklah, selagi dia sendiri yang meminta jadi aku turuti saja.

_"Baiklah, jika kalian benar-benar melakukannya pun aku tak apa. Aku tidak akan mengganggu aktivitas kalian nanti. Bye!"_

**AUTHOR POV**

Baekhyun langsung saja mematikan sambungan handphonenya sebelum Luhan akan menyakiti telinga Baekhyun dengan teriakan protes miliknya.

"Hh, anak itu ada ada saja!" gerutu Luhan.

Luhan masih belum berhenti untuk berkutat dengan handphonenya. Ia menelepon seseorang dengan nama kontak 'Nae Sehun'.

_"Yeoboseo,"_ sapa Sehun cuek.

_"Yeoboseo.. Sehunah, bisakah lain kali saja?"_

_"Apa yang lain kali? Katakan."_

_"Mm, untuk.. nanti malam.. dongsaeng ku akan tinggal di rumah ku. Ia baru saja kembali dari Amerika dan tinggal di Korea untuk beberapa minggu. Ja-jadi..."_

_"Beberapa minggu?! Kau tidak tau apa saja yang dapat aku lakukan beberapa minggu tanpa menyentuh tubuhmu?! Yang benar saja, aku bisa gila jika begini!"_

_"Ki-kita bisa—"_

_"Aku rasa biarkan saja dongsaeng mu tau bahwa kita memiliki hubungan lebih. Jika kita tertangkap basah, tidak usah hiraukan. Jadi malam ini aku tetap datang ke rumah mu. Jangan membuatku kecewa untuk malam nanti Lu!"_

_Pip pip pip.._

Sehun menghempaskan handphonenya.

"Dasar matilah dongsaeng Luhan! Apa dia tidak punya tempat lain selain rumah Luhan?!"

Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar. Oke, Luhan menyiapkan mentalnya. Luhan tau bahwa sekarang Sehun bisa saja sedang marah menahan rasa jengkelnya. Dan.. malam nanti adalah pelampiasan Sehun. Luhan mengerti dengan sangat.

Waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Yang tadi nya jarum jam menunjuk sekitar pukul 14 KST, kini jarum itu tengah menunjuk pukul 20.21 KST, ah 6 jam terlewati. Namun semua terasa seperti hanya satu jam oleh Luhan.

Kini ia berada di sofa ruang tamu. Menunggu siapa yang terlebih dahulu datang menyapa nya.

Menyapa dengan ceria, atau dingin.

Baekhyun, dongsaengnya, atau Sehun, namjachingunya.

Ingin sekali rasanya Luhan berlari menuju bandara Incheon untuk menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun supaya dapat menghindari Sehun. Namun Baekhyun sendiri tidak memberitahukan jam berapa tepatnya ia sampai. Dan lagi, jika Sehun menemukan rumah mewah ini tanpa penghuni, justru semua berakhir dengan kekerasan yang begitu menyakitkan di ranjang.

CKLEK

_'Aku harap kau Baek—'_

"Annyeong Lu."

Suara itu. Luhan sudah menebaknya. Setangguh apapun imannya untuk mendoakan Baekhyun supaya datang terlebih dahulu, Sehun tetaplah seseorang yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk dilihat pertama kali oleh kedua obsidian Luhan diruang tamu.

"Ah, Sehun.. Kukira kau akan datang 'sedikit lebih malam'," Luhan bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Sehun yang terasa sedikit dingin karena suhu diluar.

Ya meskipun Luhan sadar jika Sehun tidak mencintainya, ia rindu dengan tubuh Sehun yang sudah cukup lama tidak memberinya kehangatan. Sehun pun hanya membalas dengan usapan kecil dan mendekap tubuh Luhan sedikit lebih erat. Hal itu cukup menenangkan bagi Luhan.

Seandainya saja Sehun selalu perhatian dan hangat seperti ini. Sisa perasaan Sehun saja yang kurang.

"Dongsaengmu sudah datang? Ia yeoja?"

Luhan terbelalak dan melepas peluknya. Tak lupa ia menanggalkan jaket hitam Sehun dan menaruhnya begitu saja di meja tamu.

"Tidak, ia namja."

"Heum.. Manis bukan?"

"Mwo?! Kenapa kau bisa beranggapan seperti itu?" tanya Luhan terkejut.

"Bagaimana tidak manis, jika hyung nya saja sudah memberi tanda-tanda betapa manisnya sang dongsaeng."

Luhan tersipu mendengar ucapan Sehun. Baru kali ini Sehun memujinya secara tidak langsung.

"Huh, jangan merayuku! Aku tau kau seperti ini hanya untuk menggoda supaya menyerahkan desahan ku bukan?"

"Hm, ternyata kekasih ku yang ini sudah mulai mengerti," Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan dan tanpa berbicara banyak tangan kanannya langsung meremas junior Luhan dari luar celana.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" Basa-basi Sehun sambil terus menggerayangi adik Luhan yang semakin lama terasa menegang.

"Eunghh~" Luhan melenguh. Matanya tertutup erat seakan menikmati perlakuan Sehun.

"Menikmatinya hm?" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Luhan.

"Bukankah kamar adalah lokasi yang tepat untuk melanjutkan ini Lu?" goda nya seduktif lalu melepaskan remasannya membuat Luhan seketika membuka mata.

"Apa kau senang sekali menghentikan moment ini huh? Tch, seharusnya kau berkata lebih dahulu sebelum membuat adikku tegang!" protes Luhan menatap tajam Sehun.

Sehun malah membalas dengan tatapan mematikannya.

_'Kau sudah membuat ku marah atas dongsaeng mu Luhan! Apa kau baru saja melupakan hal itu?! Hh, sepertinya ada hukuman yang tepat untuk mu.'_

"Ah, maafkan aku sayang. Dan oh, lihat bibirmu kenapa kering dan pucat sekali? Kau grogi hm? Sudah berapa kali kita melakukannya sehingga kau masih grogi? Tenang saja Lu, aku tidak membawa pisau lipat kesayanganku. Kau bebas malam ini."

"A-apa?" Luhan tergagap, mengapa Sehun tidak emosi karena Baekhyun? Mengapa justru malam ini ia tidak membawa pisau lipat yang mungkin lebih Sehun sayangi dari dirinya sendiri saat Sehun perlu benda itu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya?

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak berpikir dan percaya saja padaku. Aku sengaja tidak membawanya. Biarkan aku membasahi bibirmu, tapi setelah kau menuntunku ke ranjang empuk mu."

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya berjalan ke arah pintu dan menutupnya. Ia menarik tangan Sehun untuk memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu itu. Tak lupa ia menguncinya lalu membaringkan tubuh nya sendiri di ranjang empuk berwarna putih disana.

"Aku sudah menuntun mu, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum dan mendekati Luhan yang terlentang. Ia langsung mengecupi dagu Luhan dan semakin lama ke atas, tepatnya ke arah bibir ranum Luhan dan melumatnya liar.

Namja berkulit albino itu menggesekan miliknya ke paha Luhan dan sesekali menusuknya ke junior Luhan yang masih sama-sama terbungkus celana.

"Mhh, aku tak suka kau menggoda ku mmpphh..."

Sehun menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Luhan penuh nafsu.

"Tapi aku menyukai nya sayang," Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan dan menghisap nya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia menggigit dan menarik lembut bibir bawah Luhan sampai namja manis itu melenguh nikmat dan membuka mulutnya sendiri.

"Ahhh~"

Tentu saja Sehun memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk menelusupkan lidah agresifnya ke dalam mulut Luhan, mengabsen deretan giginya dan menyapa lidah basah milik Luhan.

Lidah mereka saling bergulat, dorong mendorong, dan saling membelit. Saliva terlihat mengalir dari ujung bibir Luhan membasahi bagian dagu memberi kesan seksi dan nakal.

Kini tangan kanan Sehun mulai menjalar menuju kaos putih Luhan dan menyelipkan tangannya di dalam. Mengusap dengan penuh gairah perut mulus Luhan.

Setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang dirinya cari, jari-jari Sehun segera bergerak liar mencubit dan memainkan nipple kiri Luhan.

"Ngghh.."

Sehun menjauhkan bibirnya dan melepas kaos Luhan dengan cepat. Selagi banyak waktu, Sehun justru menyempatkan dirinya untuk melepas seluruh kain yang menempel pada tubuh Luhan. Tak lupa celana dalam namja tersebut. Ah, Luhan naked.

Ia mencium dan menghisap leher putih Luhan kuat kuat, meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan berwarna merah keungu-unguan disana. Tidak sampai situ, Sehun menurunkan hisapannya sampai di nipple kanan Luhan.

Sehun menghisap lembut membuat suara kecapan kecil disertai suara desahan Luhan yang masih belum lantang, keluar berkali-kali. Lidah nya menjilat dengan arah memutar di sekitar nipple Luhan yang menegang. Tak jauh tegang dengan junior Luhan malah.

"Shh, Sehun... Lebih kencang ahh.."

Luhan meremas dan menekan kepala Sehun untuk mengulumnya lebih dalam saat Sehun menggigit kecil nipple nya.

Dari luar... Baekhyun menguping.

Seringaian terulas dan ia menggeleng kecil.

"Sudah kuduga, siapa yang tidak tau bahwa hyung ku sudah nakal sekarang? Ckck," Baekhyun bergumam dan tertawa kecil. Ia menyingkirkan pikiran kotornya saat mendengar desahan Luhan yang mendengung. Bahkan adik kecilnya sedikit terangsang.

"Ah, aku pergi saja jika begini."

Namja berpuppy eyes itu menarik koper nya pelan dan berjalan menuju kamar nya sendiri menjauhi pintu kamar hyungnya, Luhan. Senyumnya tak pernah ia biarkan pudar mengingat hyungnya yang benar benar berbeda jauh dari tahun tahun sebelumnya. Tepatnya dimana Luhan bertingkah polos dan menggemaskan, bukan mendesah di kamar nya sendiri dengan menyebut nama namjachingunya, Sehun.

"Perubahan besar," Baekhyun terkikik dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan yang terletak bersebelahan dengan kamar Luhan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Baekhyun memasuki kamar mandi nya untuk membersihkan badan yang terasa lengket.

Oke, mari kembali pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berlovey dovey di kamar Luhan dengan suasana 'panas'.

Sehun sengaja menghentikan hisapannya di nipple Luhan.

"Ah, apa tadi aku berkata bahwa kau bebas malam ini? Karena kita memiliki janji untuk saling terbuka.. Baiklah, satu, aku mengingkari nya telak karena aku lebih memilih membawa cock ring dari pada pisau. Setidaknya kebebasan mu 'sedikit' terenggut."

"Mwoya? Kau serius? Aku sudah berkata bahwa aku tidak suka dengan sex to—"

"Dua, aku lebih tidak menyukai penolakan. Bukankah semua lebih baik daripada aku membawa pisau lipat ku, benarkan?"

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Luhan untuk protes, Sehun mengulum bibir Luhan dan mengambil cock ring di kantung celana jeansnya.

Luhan tak merasakan sedikitpun akan pergerakan tangan kanan Sehun yang memasangkan cock ring dengan santai. Namun sekarang, cock ring milik Sehun sudah melingkari penis Luhan dengan indah nya.

"Apa kau suka ku beri service? Mau mencoba?"

Luhan tanpa sadar mengangguk dengan wajah memelas bercampur terangsang nya. Dengan itu, Sehun meremas batang Luhan yang mengacung dengan tegak.

"Ahh, lepaskan ini.. Hmhh..."

"Tiga, jangan pernah melepaskan cock ring ini kapanpun sebelum aku yang melepaskannya sendiri. Mengerti?" Sehun memperkuat remasannya sehingga Luhan mengerang dan mengangguk tanpa sadar, lagi.

"Sehunhh shhhh ahh.."

"Empat, panggil aku Master."

"Master ahh, lepaskan pakaian mu shh."

"Lepaskan sayang. Aku tidak sanggup," ujar Sehun, dengan kata lain, ia menyuruh Luhan untuk melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri.

Dengan pelan namun pasti, sambil merasakan kenikmatan dari remasan tangan Sehun, Luhan melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Sehun dan membuangnya asal. Sehun menyeringai menang.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa aku menusuk mu jika jeans ini menjadi pengganggu?"

Oh, dirty talk, membuat Luhan terangsang semakin jauh.

"Arraseo Master shh.."

Luhan menarik resleting jeans Sehun ke bawah dan melepasnya. Ia juga menurunkan celana dalam hitam milik Sehun dan beginilah hasilnya. Penis Sehun yang berdiri tegak sampai sampai bergesekan mengenai penis Luhan.

Ada sensasi tersendiri yang ditimbulkan oleh gesekan sekilas itu, membuat keduanya sama-sama menggeram sebentar.

"Shh, adik mu nakal Lu.."

Apa lagi salah Luhan? Mengapa ia selalu salah di mata Sehun? Ckck.

Sehun dan Luhan sekarang sama-sama telanjang bulat. Namja yang berada di atas segera membalik posisi sehingga ia kini yang di bawah.

"Duduk, jangan berbaring," perintah Sehun dan Luhan menurutinya dengan duduk di perut sedikit ber-abs Sehun.

"Jika kau mau, masukan sendiri."

Luhan pun menuruti, ia memposisikan bokong nya sedikit ke belakang. Ia mengangkat tubuh nya dan mulai mengangkang. Tangan lentik dan mungil nya memegang junior Sehun lalu mengarahkannya ke dalam lubangnya sendiri.

"Akhh Sehunhh shhh ahh~" erang nya saat perlahan batang besar Sehun mulai memasuki lubang ketat nya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun yang menutup matanya erat-erat merasakan juniornya tenggelam sangat perlahan oleh lubang sempit Luhan.

"Renggangkan lubangmu!"

Luhan tidak menghitung berapa kali Sehun memerintahnya. Namun untuk yang ini, Luhan mengganti ringisannya dan memilih terdiam sesaat.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya Sehun?"

"Kau ingin tau caranya tapi kau memanggil ku Sehun?! Dimana sopan santun mu?!"

"Mhh, Master, beritahu aku cara nya..."

"Baiklah, caranya putar tubuh mu, dan beri aku remasan."

Huh, Luhan tau Sehun sedang meng-kode. Namun dirinya cukup pintar untuk maksud 'Master' nya.

Luhan mengetatkan lubangnya berkali-kali memberi kesan semakin sempit menghasilkan kenikmatan pada junior Sehun. Tidak hanya sampai disana, ia memutar sedikit badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri membuat keduanya menutup mata dengan erat sambil mendesah hebat.

"Ahh Shh, lebih cepat," desah Sehun sambil melebarkan kedua paha Luhan.

Luhan pun menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, hingga suara gesekan dan tubrukan dari aktivitas intim mereka terdengar bagaikan alunan musik wajib yang mengiringi dengan begitu keras.

Sehun yang masih kurang puas karena gerakan Luhan belum mencapai maksimalnya kini memegang pinggul Luhan dan ikut membantu menaik-turunkan.

"Lu-ya, kurang dalam! Lebih cepat!"

Luhan menaikkan tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi lalu dengan tiba-tiba menurukan nya dengan keras. Sontak ia sendiri memekik kencang saat ujung junior Sehun menabrak prostatnya kasar.

"AKH~!" tanpa sadar Luhan melakukan hal yang sama berkali-kali hingga cock ring yang Sehun pasangkan bekerja dengan baik saat Luhan mengeluarkan sperma nya. Sehun menyeringai dan memutar balik lagi posisi mereka tanpa melepas tautan mereka.

Ia menggenjot dengan cepat dan keras tepat mengenai prostat Luhan yang sudah Sehun hafal dengan baik dimana letaknya.

"AKH SEHUN, SAKIT... AHH AH~" lirih Luhan meremas lengan Sehun dan menggigit keras bibir bawah nya sendiri merasakan sakit di penisnya yang terjaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan sperma, tercampur oleh rasa nyeri yang ditimbulkan oleh genjotan cepat dan kerasnya Sehun.

"MWOYA?! Apa hyung tidak bisa mengecilkan desahannya?! Apa senikmat itukah?!" gerutu Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai mandi sambil mengusap-usap telinganya. Bahkan desahan Luhan seolah-olah menembus dinding yang membatasi kamar keduanya.

Dirasa desahan Luhan belum berhenti, Baekhyun menjadi kesal dan mendatangi kamar Luhan.

"LUHAN HYUNG!"

Luhan menahan desahannya mati-matian setelah mendengar teriakan Baekhyun dari luar sana. Ternyata dongsaeng nya sudah sampai di rumah.

"N-ne? Shh.."

"Kecilkan sedikit volume suara mu itu! Telinga ku gatal!"

Ah, Sehun tidak suka sesuatu yang merusak suasana. Ia menghujamkan batangnya dengan sangat-sangat kencang.

"Ne Baekki, mianhae.. AKH! SEHUN TUNGGU— AKH AHH AHH! JEBAL SAKIT AKH ..."

"Haish! Dasar, disuruh mengecilkan malah memperjelas nya!" Baekhyun pun akhirnya meninggalkan daerah tersebut untuk duduk di teras rumah. Bahaya jika telinga nya terus mendengar hal tersebut.

"Kenapa dengan pengganggu itu? Aku membencinya," kata Sehun di telinga Luhan.

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dan semakin turun ke arah lehernya. Menggigit leher itu berkali-kali hingga Luhan yang semakin horny berhasil mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya untuk yang kedua.

"Ahh~"

Sakit sekali rasanya mendapatkan klimaks kering. Luhan sangat ingin melepas cock ring sialan itu dengan secepat mungkin, ya jika Sehun tidak memberi peraturan supaya tidak melepasnya.

Masih belum puas, Sehun memindahkan hisapan dan gigitannya di bahu Luhan. Namun gigitannya tidak merangsang seperti tadi, melainkan membuat Luhan berteriak sambil mendesah.

"ARGH, JANGAN SEPERTI ITU AHH.. AKH!"

Sehun belum mau berhenti, memang ini hukuman untuk Luhan. Ia memindahkan lagi hisapan dan gigitan kerasnya di bahu kiri nya.

"Cukuph Sehun ah ahh.. Jangan kasar shh..."

"Usir adikmu," dengan perkataannya barusan, Sehun menghentakkan pinggulnya semakin keras.

"Akh! Ti-tidak bisa Se..hun... Akh~!"

"Kalau begitu nikmati beberapa ronde malam ini. Arraseo?"

"Dua.. Ahh ah akh~"

"Tidak, dua ronde tak cukup bagiku. Kita akan shh melakukan lima atau sepuluh ronde malam ini."

"Tapi Sehun... Ahh.."

"Master-kah maksudmu? Aku tidak suka kau memanggilku Sehun saat kau sedang tidak mendesah. Jika ingin berbicara terlebih dahulu, panggil aku Master. Kau dengar aku? MAS-TER!"

Luhan mengangguk sambil menggigit lembut bibir bawahnya sendiri menerima terjangan ujung junior Sehun yang selalu menyapa prostat Luhan dengan cepat.

"Mas..ter, akuhh tidak akan sanggup hh jika lebih dari ahh dua ronde akh ah."

"You know my slave is strong! Kau harus kuat! Atau besok kau tidak bisa berjalan!"

Baiklah, Luhan hanya bisa diam menanggapi ucapan Sehun beserta ancamannya. Biarkan saja Sehun memuaskan dirinya sendiri melalui tubuhnya. Jika ada sesuatu pun, Sehun akan meminta maaf pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap Sehun dalam. Sekolah sudah sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan kelas Sehun. Ya, tadi Sehun menyuruh Luhan supaya jangan pulang terlebih dahulu, dan baru saja Sehun menelponnya untuk mendatangi kelas nya.

Sehun menatap syal putih Luhan yang terlihat sangat pas dengannya. Ia tau dirinya mengacaukan Luhan dengan bekas gigitannya tadi malam.

"Kau menikmati hukuman mu tadi malam sayang?"

"Kau menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk itu? Apa tidak ada waktu lain? Jika begini, tadi aku bisa saja sudah tertidur di rumah atau mengurus dongsaeng—"

"Selalu dongsaengmu! Ia yang menganggu aktivitas kita tadi malam!"

Luhan terdiam mendengar bentakkan Sehun. Apakah kurang cukup Sehun menohok hatinya?

"Hh, baiklah, aku terbuka lagi. Kau terasa hambar tadi malam. Aku mau kau berubah! Aku mau kau banyak mendesah! Aku mau kau banyak menggeram dan mendesahkan nama ku! Aku mau itu Luhan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah tau bahwa kau selalu membuatku puas?!"

Untuk kali ini Luhan benci. Ia rasa tadi malam dirinya cukup banyak mendesah, malah terlampau banyak. Bahkan untuk hari ini hole nya terasa sangat perih saat bergerak dan nyaris membuat nya tidak bisa berjalan.

Ingin saja Luhan protes, ucapan Sehun tadi sangat tidak masuk akal.

Namun Luhan hanya bisa menunduk, sangat sakit rasanya. Perkataan Sehun membuatnya kembali mengingat alasan mereka bercinta tadi malam. Ia menangis dalam diam, namun bahu nya tetap saja bergetar.

Sehun melembutkan sorotan mata tajamnya. Ia yang melihat Luhan yang seperti itu menjadi sakit hati sendiri. Memang dirinya masih saja kesal. Namun tidak jika Luhan sudah menangis seperti ini.

"Kemarilah Lu.." Sehun menatap lirih Luhan dan berkata dengan sangat lembut.

Namja manis itu hanya bisa terus menunduk dan berjalan ke arah Sehun dengan pelan. Mereka berpelukan mesra dan hangat.

"Hmm, aku tau perasaan mu. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tak mau melihat mu setiap hari murung dan tidak bersemangat seperti ini. Aku mau dirimu yang dulu, yang melayaniku dengan semangat."

Luhan menutup matanya erat-erat dan meremas ujung almameter Sehun dengan kuat. Bisa bisa nya disaat seperti ini Sehun kembali membawa masalah tentang 'hubungan badan' mereka.

Melayani nya? Begitukah tafsiran Sehun? Bukankah 'melayani' adalah kata yang cukup kasar bagi sepasang kekasih seperti mereka?

Air hangat terus meleleh menyadari bahwa seseorang yang tengah mendekapnya dengan hangat adalah seseorang yang tidak lain tidak bukan merupakan seorang psikopat bajingan tengik yang hanya memanfaatkan tubuhnya.

Hati nya benar benar terasa seperti di hempaskan jauh tinggi dari lantai seratus.

"Apa kau tidak sadar betapa aku mencintai mu Sehun? Aku yang ingin kau berubah. Diriku tidak berubah sedikitpun, hanya kau yang berubah hiks.."

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, "sstt uljima Lu.. Apa yang berubah dariku, heum? Ah baiklah, aku akan mencoba merubah diriku tanpa mengerti apa maksudmu. Akan kucoba Lu."

Luhan memohon dalam hati jika setelah ini Sehun akan berkata bahwa dirinya menyayangi bahkan mencintainya. Namun beberapa menit berlalu, Sehun masih nyaman memeluk dan mengelus punggung nya tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Baiklah, Luhan tidak akan menyerah begitu saja demi Sehun.

"Aku mencintai mu Sehun. Aku tau aku bodoh. Sangat bodoh, maafkan aku..."

_'Sebenarnya untuk apa aku meminta maaf? Aku juga bingung. Aku telah merasa sangat kecanduan dengan Sehun. Aku memang bodoh.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ._.v

Makin jahat kah Sehun-nya? Atau kurang jahat? Baiklah, saya siap membuat si cadel semakin jahat chapter kedepannya. Kemungkinan chapter depan juga mulai masuk ke konflik utama.

Jujur saya kurang suka dengan silent reader, setidaknya tinggalkan jejak untuk menghargai karya yang dibuat untuk menghibur chingu-deul tanpa gaji (?).

Review kalian sangat sangat berharga kok, jadi jangan takut buat kasih review. Saya dan para author lain enggak ngegigit. Lagipula gak pake waktu satu jam buat ngasih nya, dan gak repot amat.. T,T

Maaf kalau ada typo(s) lagi mungkin di chapter ini. Chapter lalu saya baru sadar kalau kata 'mejanggal' seharusnya itu 'mengganjal'. Abis mirip mirip gitu jadi khayal /alesan/.

Eh, NC nya keterlaluan kah? Atau kurang ngena? Saya rasa ada yang minta NC nya untuk di buat semakin "panas" dan "mengairahkan" haha *plak*

Btw, jangan lupa review nya ya (atau enggak bakal dilanjut)~ /author lagi ngancem?!/ *slapped* -_-

Aku mencintai mu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Reason Behind (Chapter 5)**

**Main Pairing : HunHan**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Rated : M**

**Author/Writer : HanSeoRin1**

Desclaimer: All casts are belong to YME and their family.

Copyright: Plot is only mine! Ide asli dari pemikiran author. So,

**DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR!**

**NO CHILDREN!**

.

.

.

**-Previous Chapter-**

_"Kau menikmati hukuman mu tadi malam sayang?"_

_"Hmm, aku tau perasaan mu. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tak mau melihat mu setiap hari murung dan tidak bersemangat seperti ini. Aku mau dirimu yang dulu, yang melayaniku dengan semangat."_

_"Apa kau tidak sadar betapa aku mencintai mu Sehun? Aku yang ingin kau berubah. Diriku tidak berubah sedikitpun, hanya kau yang berubah hiks.."_

_"Sstt uljima Lu.. Apa yang berubah dariku, heum? Ah baiklah, aku akan mencoba merubah diriku tanpa mengerti apa maksudmu. Akan kucoba Lu."_

_"Aku mencintai mu Sehun. Aku tau aku bodoh. Sangat bodoh, maafkan aku..."_

.

.

.

.

.

**~CHAPTER 5~**

.

.

.

.

.

_**~Berpisah dengan Sehun adalah hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan, bahkan bayangkan sekalipun. Itu sudah diluar dari batas kemampuannya. Yang ia mampu hanyalah menahan rasa sakit yang telah Sehun torehkan. Tiada lagi selain itu.~**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung.." panggil Baekhyun ke Luhan yang sedang memasak.

"Hm?"

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.. Bolehkan?"

"Tentu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Baek?"

Baekhyun mengetuk-ketukan jari-jemari indahnya di atas permukaan meja. Ia ragu akan pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan disamping menunggu makanan yang hyungnya masak.

"Kenapa hyung memakai syal di dalam rumah? Suhu tidak terlalu dingin. Dan lagipula, mengapa hyung berubah sekali? Sehun itu hanya namjachingu hyung bukan? Kenapa kalian harus bercinta?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke dinding di depannya. Mendengar pertanyaan yang terasa begitu menyindirnya sedikit membuat Luhan kelabakan. Ia mematikan api dan menaruh daging sapi panggang itu sedikit demi sedikit ke piring besar.

"Aku merasa sedikit kedinginan. Cha, makanannya sudah selesai.."

Baekhyun yang lebih tertarik pada jawaban atas pertanyaannya hanya melirik makanan di depannya yang terhirup nikmat di indra penciumannya.

"Kenapa kalian harus bercinta jika hubungan kalian hanya sebatas kekasih?"

Luhan menggeleng jengah, "bisakah kau menggunakan kata yang sedikit lebih LEMBUT dengan kata 'bercinta'? Ah, jika pasangan itu sangat kau cintai, bukankah kau merasa perlu untuk memenuhi keinginannya?"

Ketukan jemari Baekhyun seketika terhenti, "memenuhi keinginannya? Jadi... Sehun yang meminta hyung untuk bercin— maksudku untuk melakukan hal 'itu'?"

"Dengarkan.. Kau harus memanggilnya dengan 'Sehun hyung', ia lebih tua darimu. Dan jangan membahas masalah 'itu' lagi. Kau akan mengerti jika kau mendapatkan kekasih yang kau cintai."

"Arra.." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan mulai mengambil lauk ke atas piringnya.

.

.

Luhan terus saja membuka kelopak matanya. Perasaan kantuk tidak terasa lagi baginya. Bahkan lampu nakas sudah ia matikan, namun tetap saja tidak ada perubahan. Berkali kali ia berganti posisi, tetapi tentu saja ia tidak akan bisa tidur jika pikirannya tengah melayang jauh disana. Tadi pagi baru saja ia memeluk dan menyatakan cintanya pada seorang kekasih psikopat yang tidak mencintainya. Bukankah itu gila?

Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa sebegitu cintanya ia pada Sehun yang bahkan tidak mencintainya sedikitpun. Setahunya memang begitu. Dan Baekhyun, dongsaeng yang baru beberapa jam lalu menanyakan hal yang membuatnya semakin mempertanyakan hal itu pula ke dirinya sendiri.

_**'Sehun itu hanya namjachingu hyung bukan? Kenapa kalian harus bercinta? Kenapa kalian harus bercinta jika hubungan kalian hanya sebatas kekasih?'**_

Ya, pertanyaan yang terdengar begitu sederhana namun pertanyaan itu pula yang benar-benar membuatnya bingung harus menjawab apa. Jawaban yang ia berikan kepada Baekhyun atas pertanyaan tersebut tadi memang ia sadari sangatlah tidak berkualitas. Tapi entah mengapa hanya itu yang Luhan pikirkan sehingga ia berani menjawabnya.

Sekarang hatinya terasa nyeri. Rasa takut menyerangnya. Rasa yang ditimbulkan oleh pikiran Luhan atas sekian banyak resiko dan konsekuensi yang akan ia terima jika terus berdekatan dengan Sehun.

Ia meraba dadanya, dimana rasa nyeri itu menyerang. Setelah itu ia beralih meraba dan mengelus bahu kirinya. Sontak Luhan meringis saat dirasakan sakit di bagian tersebut. Dirinya sadar jika Sehun akan melakukan hal itu jika ia dibawah pengaruh nafsu. Dan dirinya tidak bisa menolak. Apapun itu, tiada penolakan di mata Sehun.

Seberapa sakitnya, seberapa perihnya, seberapa tertekannya Luhan, Sehun tidak akan pernah mau menengok sedikitpun ke arahnya hanya untuk bertanya 'apakah selama ini aku telah banyak menyakitimu?'

Sehun, bukanlah namja yang seperti itu.

"Sehunah.. Aku takut denganmu..."

.

.

.

.

.

**~Reason Behind~**

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkah dengan sedikit terburu ke dalam kelas takut jika Sehun akan melihatnya. Tak lupa Luhan lebih mengeratkan lilitan syal di lehernya. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega setelah dirinya datang dan langsung disambut oleh Kai yang tadinya sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo.

"Pagi Lu, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar akibat percakapannya tadi dengan Kyungsoo.

"Wajahku?" Luhan mengelus kedua pipinya seraya terus berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sambungnya menggeleng lalu duduk di bangku.

"Hyung," panggil Kyungsoo. Mau tak mau meskipun Luhan sedang iri dengan Kyungsoo yang telah memeluk Sehun, ia pun menoleh.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku hyung?"

"Karena kau lebih tua dariku. Kai-ssi yang memberitahunya," jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar. Sedangkan Luhan hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Hyung," panggil Kyungsoo lagi.

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya menoleh.

"Aku dengar hyung adalah kekasih Sehun. Benarkah?"

Jantung Luhan serasa berhenti mendengarnya, "pertanyaan itu sedikit... uhm ya, memangnya kenapa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil, "tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya sebab Sehun sendiri yang memberitahuku.."

"Sehun?!" tanya Luhan tak percaya. Pastilah ia tak percaya, biasanya Sehun tidak pernah mau memberitahu bahwa dirinya adalah sang kekasih dengan orang lain melalui empat mata.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu ia tersenyum. Jika dilihat lebih jelas lagi pun tiada yang tahu bahwa senyuman Kyungsoo termasuk ke dalam sebuah seringaian tipis, "pertahankan hubungan kalian dengan baik ne?"

_'Karena aku mungkin saja akan merebutnya.'_

Luhan sempat tersenyum kecil dan mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah depan. Tepat saat itu pula, guru yang mengajar masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Biologi?" bisik Kai.

"Eum, sudah Kai.."

Pelajaran Biologi berlangsung seperti biasa. Luhan tak tau mengapa pelajaran yang disukainya setelah Olahraga dan Bahasa Inggris akan menjadi membosankan seperti ini. Terlebih dengan waktu 3 jam yang terasa seperti setahun lamanya. Belum lagi dengan 2 pelajaran selanjutnya yang akan menjadi akhir dari jam sekolah. Beruntung Luhan masih bisa menyetarakan kemampuan otaknya dengan semua pelajaran-pelajaran itu.

Dan disaat istirahat, Luhan lebih memilih bertahan di dalam kelas. Duduk di ujung ruangan sambil mendengarkan musik melalui kedua _earphone_nya dengan sebuah novel ditangannya yang menutupi wajah. Meskipun Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah memaksa dirinya, pada akhirnya pun hanya mereka berdua juga yang akan ke kantin tanpa Luhan.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kita akan membolos di UKS?"

"Sampai jam istirahat kedua."

"Sebentar lagi akan istirahat."

"Ya memang. Pulang nanti aku ingin bertahan di kelas sedikit lebih lama. Jika kau mau pulang, pulang saja nanti.."

"Tidak, aku akan menemanimu.."

"Oh tapi... apa maksud untuk bertahan di kelas sedikit lebih lama? Kau.. ingin 'melakukannya' lagi dengan Luhan?" sambung Chanyeol bertanya.

"Tidak tahu. Aku akan memintanya nanti," jawab Sehun cuek.

"Meminta?! Apa aku harus melewati 2 jam suara desahan kalian? Lagi?! Kau kira itu tidak menyiksa ku hah?!"

Sehun menoleh dan sedikit terkekeh, "hm, eotte? Desahannya terdengar seksi bukan? Aku tidak tau mengapa iman mu kuat sekali saat mendengar desahannya untuk tidak menerkam Luhan juga."

"Dengan kata lain... kau menawariku _threesome_?" tanya Chanyeol ambigu.

"Mwoya?! Kau gila ha?! Luhan tidak semurah itu dibagi dengan namja lain. Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya."

Chanyeol mendengus, "hh, asal kau tau, sentuhan mu itu menyakitkan baginya."

"Lalu, jika benar menyakitkan baginya, apa urusanku?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti betapa berharganya seseorang sampai kau kehilangannya. Itu sudah sangat _mainstream_ Sehun. Kau pasti tau itu, dan... cocok untukmu."

"Siapa maksudmu? Aku tidak memiliki seseorang yang berharga di dunia ini. Appa? Eomma? Bahkan mereka sudah direnggut. Lalu siapa? Kau dan Kyungsoo, kalian semua sahabatku? Aku tau, kalian hanya penting buatku, bukan berharga layaknya emas karena aku tipikal orang yang oke oke saja jika harus hidup di dunia ini sendirian."

"Kau melupakan seorang lagi eoh?"

"Siapa? Aku bilang tidak ada lagi."

"Luhan. Apa kau baru saja melupakannya? Bahkan belum lewat lima menit kita membahasnya tadi. Kau pasti akan menyesal setelah kau sadar nantinya Luhan bukan menjadi milikmu lagi."

"Luhan? Hahaha! Kau bercanda? Apa dia berharga buatku? Tidak Chanyeol... Dia bahkan tak lebih mahal dari secarik kertas buat ku. Lalu apa yang ku khawatirkan jika ia bukan menjadi milik ku lagi? Aku bisa saja memintanya hanya untuk melayaniku. Aku mau tubuhnya bukan berarti kami harus pacaran bukan? Hh," Sehun berbicara remeh tanpa ada halangan sedikitpun.

Namja bertelinga 'khusus' itu meremas ranjang sederhana di dalam UKS itu, "kauuu... astaga Sehun, kau itu manusia atau bukan? Kenapa juga Luhan harus di takdirkan menjadi pacarmu? Kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa menghargai sesuatu eoh?! Luhan mencintaimu."

"Lalu kalau dia mencintaiku, memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu? Yang penting aku tidak mencintainya. Selesai kan?" Sehun mengambil handphonenya di saku celana dan mulai terlihat serius.

"Baiklah," _kau idiot_, batin Chanyeol menyambung.

.

.

Luhan kembali mengeluarkan _earphone_nya dari dalam laci saat bel istirahat kedua berbunyi. Sontak Kai dan Kyungsoo menahan tangan Luhan.

"Ayo ke kantin," ajak Kai.

"Kali ini hyung harus ikut," sahut Kyungsoo.

"Ti-tidak.." Luhan menggeleng ragu. Namun tak beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasakan handphonenya bergetar. Refleks ia melihat untuk sekedar mengecek.

_Nae Sehun_

_Pulang sekolah datang ke kelas ku. Aku berjanji akan bermain dengan lembut.. Jangan melupakan pesanku ini._

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Kai.

Luhan memasukan handphonenya ke dalam saku almameter dengan tergesa dan menatap Kai, "aku.. hanya takut.."

"Takut?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Takut kenapa?" kali ini Kai ikut bertanya.

"Ti-tidak. Maksudku... Asal.. kau selalu berada di dekatku. Arra?" jelas Luhan kepada Kai. Kai mengangguk dan menarik Luhan beserta Kyungsoo yang berjalan di depan mereka.

Luhan menggenggam tangan Kai selama berada di perjalanan ke kantin. Yang ia harapkan saat ini adalah Sehun yang HARUS tetap berada di kelasnya sendiri. Atau setidaknya Sehun tidak boleh melihatnya.

Demi apapun, Luhan merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Baru kali ini menghantuinya saat harus mempunyai kemungkinan bertemu pada Sehun. Luhan tak tau kenapa hal tersebut dapat terjadi. Selagi ada Kai di sebelahnya, ia yakin tiada satupun hal buruk yang akan menimpa dirinya.

"Sehun!" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan melambai pada seorang namja yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Sehun hanya menyunggingkan senyum sangaaat tipis. Ia berjalan angkuh dengan Chanyeol disebelahnya.

Luhan menggenggam tangan Kai lebih erat lagi dan memajukan badannya ke punggung Kai. Kai yang mengerti pun ikut membalas genggaman tangan Luhan. Bisa Luhan rasakan ketakutan yang begitu besar saat Sehun meliriknya dingin dan melintasinya begitu saja.

Ia hanya bisa menunduk seraya berjalan lebih dekat lagi ke tubuh Kai. Luhan mengerti dari ekspresi Sehun yang sekilas ia lihat bahwa dirinya dapat memastikan jika pulang sekolah nanti... Sehun akan mengganti janjinya dan lebih memilih untuk 'melakukannya' dengan kasar. Karena Kai. Karena dirinya yang bergandengan dengan Kai.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Namja labil."

Chanyeol berdecis atas jawaban Sehun.

"Hyung, ada apa? Masa dengan namjachingu sendiri saling cuek? Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?"

Luhan menggeleng atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Aahhh~ sudahlah.. Berhenti membahas Sehun. Aku sudah sangat lapar," potong Kai.

Kai tau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres diantara Sehun dan Luhan. Semua sangat terasa.

_'Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Sehun pasti berulah lagi..'_

.

.

"Xi Luhan bisa kemari?" tanya guru yeoja yang mengajar pelajaran terakhir tersebut.

Luhan langsung mendekati guru itu. Sekarang yang ada di dalam kelasnya hanya Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan sendiri. Mereka sudah menjadi -sangat- akrab meskipun baru 2 hari menjalin pertemanan. Mereka juga akan saling menunggu satu sama lain sebelum pulang, seperti saat ini contohnya.

"Ne?"

"Ada apa dibalik syal mu? Kau tahu kan peraturan di sekolah ini untuk tidak memakai benda apapun selain perlengkapan sekolah selama cuaca memungkinkan?"

"Ehm.. I-itu saem, aku merasa sedikit kedinginan setiap hari.. ja-jadi aku harus memakainya.. Tolong izinkan untuk beberapa hari kedepan.." jawab Luhan takut-takut.

"Oh begitu.. Tentu saja. Jika kau sudah merasa baikan, tolong syal mu dilepas. Peraturan tetap peraturan. Arra?"

"Ne seonsaengnim, kamsahamnida," Luhan membungkuk begitupula dengan gurunya. Lalu guru tersebut pergi dari kelasnya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya lega. Ia membalik badan dan hampir terlunjak kaget dengan Kai yang telah berada dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang erhm— sulit dijelaskan.

"Keure, kita harus cepat pula—"

"Kau melakukannya lagi Lu.."

"Melakukan apa lagi?" tanya Luhan tidak mengerti. Kai baru saja memotong ajakannya dengan memberikan pernyataan yang sangat membingungkan.

"Kenapa kau harus melakukannya lagi?"

"Entah, kau bicara apa? Aku tidak tahu maksudmu, aku melakukan apa memangnya?"

"Melakukan SEKS GILA dengan Sehun."

Luhan terbelalak. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba untuk menelan salivanya.

"A-aku tidak—"

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku. Kau tau aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjauhi Sehun, mengapa kau tak mau mendengarkan ku?!"

"..."

Luhan terdiam, ia hanya bisa menunduk. Kyungsoo sudah pasti mendengarkan semuanya. Dan Kai tau apa yang Luhan rasakan sangatlah sakit. Untuk menjadi Luhan sepertinya berat sekali. Bagaimana bisa Luhan selalu menjadi bahan mainan seks Sehun, dan tak lupa Sehun meninggalkan 'cacat fisik' pada tubuhnya?

"Apa sikap dinginnya tadi dikarenakan dirinya yang sudah puas 'bermain' dengan tubuhmu? Kenapa kau tahan sekali dengannya?"

"..."

"Syalmu, lehermu.. bekas Sehun? Lagi? Kau menyusahkan dirimu sendiri."

"..."

"Aku pergi dulu."

Luhan sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan menarik tangan Kai. Ia bingung dengan Kai yang terlihat belum selesai mempermasalahkan hal ini namun dirinya tiba-tiba ingin pergi.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Luhan takut.

"Mm, aku ada urusan dengan guru. Kau pulang saja, bersama Kyungsoo," jawab Kai sambil melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang langsung memberinya senyuman lebar.

"Ta-tapi aku takut. Tidak bisakah aku ikut bersama mu?"

Kai mengerti. Ia paham dengan semua sebab mengapa Luhan bertingkah seperti ini. Luhan pasti ia takut dengan Sehun. Tetapi tidak. Luhan memang tidak boleh ikut dengannya. Sama sekali tidak boleh!

"Tidak. Kalau begitu kau disini saja. Tunggu aku, aku hanya sebentar."

Luhan sempat berpikir, namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk juga dan Kai mulai melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat. Luhan berjalan mondar-mandir untuk menunggu Kai. Dirinya memang 'cukup' membenci kata menunggu. Maka dari itu, belum beberapa detik, Luhan justru berjalan mengendap-endap mengikuti Kai dari belakang mengabaikan seorang namja yang hanya duduk terdiam melihat semuanya dari awal.

_'Aku tak bisa tanpa Kai. Bagaimana jika Sehun tiba-tiba datang ke kelas dan mencoba untuk mengajakku bercinta di ruangan kelasnya... Ah tidak boleh!'_

Luhan terus mengikuti Kai.

.

.

"Apa yang kau perbuat dengan Luhan? Tidak bisakah kau berhenti membuat Luhan harus berbohong setiap saatnya karena ulahmu?"

"Apa peduliku? Tidak ada.."

"Ayolah, kalian ini setiap bertemu seperti kucing dan tikus. Selalu berdebat. Dan berdebat masalah Luhan. Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti untuk sejenak?" potong Chanyeol.

"Aku mohon untuk berhenti menyakitinya. Kau tak tau betapa sakitnya aku melihat itu. Sudah cukup aku merelakannya denganmu, jangan kau sakiti Luhan!"

"Aish, masih saja dilanjutkan.." Chanyeol yang kesal pun hanya mendudukan dirinya di bangku. Dengan tenang ia menonton perdebatan antara Sehun dan Kai yang lagi-lagi membahas masalah Luhan yang terdengar seperti 'mereka tidak memiliki topik lain saja!'.

"Jika kau sudah merelakannya, bukankah Luhan sepenuhnya adalah tanggung jawab ku? Lalu apa urusan mu? Aku rasa hubunganku dengan Luhan tiada kaitannya denganmu.. Jadi berhenti bertingkah sok peduli padanya!"

"Dimana perasaanmu Tuan Oh? Mengapa Tuhan menciptakan manusia tanpa perasaan sepertimu? Apa Luhan benar-benar tidak penting di matamu?! Jika tiada Luhan, aku yakin hasrat seks mu itu tidak akan terpenuhi. Betul bukan? Dan yang aku pertanyakan, _**MENGAPA HARUS LUHAN**_?! Mengapa kau hanya ingin melakukan hubungan seksual dengan Luhan tanpa sedikitpun perasaan cinta? Kau sudah banyak menyakitinya Sehun! Perasaanmu sedikit saja tidak terbagi untuknya yang selalu menemanimu dan mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Aku mempertanyakan alasan dibalik itu semua!" jelas Kai panjang lebar menatap remeh Sehun. Chanyeol yang menontonnya menjadi semakin serius dan memikirkan seluruh perkataan Kai. Penuturannya penuh dengan teka-teki.

"Dan untuk itu, aku mohon berhenti menyakiti Luhan. Berusahalah untuk mencintainya sedikit demi sedikit sebelum semuanya terlambat," sambung Kai. Kali ini nadanya terdengar lebih sabar dan lembut.

"CK, KAU ITU SIAPAKU HA?! Memohon tidak jelas seperti ini, cih. Lagipula apa alasanku untuk menurutimu eoh?!"

Kai menghela nafasnya panjang. Sehun justru memancing emosinya lagi.

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapamu, tapi aku mengenalmu dengan baik. Begitu pula dengan Luhan. Aku mengerti betapa sakitnya dia selalu kau siksa. Dan aku begitu yakin kau tak tahu benar jika Luhan begitu tertekan. Benar kan? Bagaimana jika kau mengetahui bahwa Luhan takut denganmu? Bagaimana jika Luhan menjauh darimu? Apa tidak ada sedikitpun pemikiran itu di otak mu Oh Sehun?! Mengapa otakmu hanyalah berisi SEKS DENGAN LUHAN?!"

DEG!

Terhujamkan dengan keras, begitu rasa hatinya. Sakit rasanya hati Sehun mendengar segala perkataan Kai. Seperti terpukul kencang tiada ampun oleh sebatang besi. Tidak pernah terbesit di otaknya bahwa selama ini Luhan merasa tertekan. Ia selalu melihat Luhan seperti biasa, dengan senyum cerahnya. Perkataan Kai membuatnya seperti inti dari permasalahan, dan ia tak suka akan hal itu.

Sehun tidak mau kalah. Tentu, Sehun memanglah selalu ingin menang.

"MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR AKU PEDULI DENGAN PERASAANNYA? TIDAK!"

"Kau—"

"Aku tidak peduli ia tengah merasa sakit ataupun tertekan! Bahkan jika ia menghilang ditelan bumi pun aku tidak peduli! AKU-TIDAK-MENCINTAINYA!" sambung Sehun semakin tegas.

Amarahnya sudah memuncak, bahkan untuk memikirkan kembali seluruh perkataannya pun ia tak bisa. Jika bisa waktu diputar kembali, Sehun dengan sangat akan memohon untuk memutar lagi waktu beberapa detik yang lalu untuk membenahi seluruh ucapannya. Ia salah berbicara. Hanya karena emosinya saja ia berkata seperti itu.

"Tidak mencintainya huh? Berarti Luhan salah memilih orang. Luhan salah, karena memilih kau sebagai kekasih yang ia cintai.."

TES!

Luhan memukul dada nya sendiri.

Terjatuh dari posisi berdirinya adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Tenaga nya habis seiring suara tegas yang Sehun keluarkan berhenti. Semua ucapan Sehun seakan ikut memotong sendi kakinya sehingga kini Luhan hanya bisa terduduk lemas di lantai.

Semua sudah jelas baginya. Perkataan Sehun BEGITU JELAS bahkan SANGAT SANGAT JELAS untuk ia dengar dan menusuk langsung ke hatinya.

Luhan menahan isakkan supaya mereka tidak tahu kalau dirinya menguping dari awal. Hanya air mata yang mengucur deras dari kedua mata indahnya..

Sedangkan Kyungsoo.. namja bermata bulat itu hanya bisa berdiri sedikit agak jauh dari Luhan yang terduduk lemas. Alisnya saling bertautan memikirkan keadaan yang berada di depannya. Tak ia sangka hubungannya dengan Sehun sudah jauh seperti ini. Ia pun tidak menyangka jika Kai adalah seseorang yang sepertinya selalu berusaha melindungi Luhan. Terlebih lagi, ia tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan berbuat hal yang menyakitkan pada Luhan.

Luhan merasa terhina. Kini mendengar perkataan Sehun membuatnya sadar jika tubuhnya telah kotor. Mau-maunya ia melayani seorang Oh Sehun yang ternyata benar perkataan dari kedua orang itu -Kai dan Chanyeol- bahwa Sehun tidak mencintainya. Bahkan Sehun pun tidak peduli jika dirinya hilang ditelan bumi.

Namja yang menangis dalam diam itu tersenyum miris, "ne, arraseo..."

Ia berusaha bangkit dan berjalan menjauh sedikit tertatih.

_**~Namun dirinya tetap manusia yang bisa saja menyerah. Kata berpisah kini sudah berada di depan matanya. Diantara hubungannya dengan Sehun.~**_

"Aku akan pergi darimu Sehun..."

_'Kau begitu egois..'_

.

.

.

.

.

**~Reason Behind~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ._.v

Heloww. Aku terpaksa harus bikin Luhannya menderita (batinnya). Buat yang minta Sehun nyesel, dilihat aja kelanjutannya ya si Sehun bakal nyesel atau enggak sama Luhan yang 'niat ninggalin' Sehun *lirik atas*

Aku juga gak bilang kalau penderitaan Luhan berakhir disini.

Perlu di lanjutkah?

Kasih review ne karena itu semangat author buat ngelanjutin.

Gomawo ^^


End file.
